South Park CampCamp
by WOKELAND
Summary: Después de un intento fallido de hacer trampa en los examenes finales, los chicos de South Park se ven obligados a asistir a un campamento de verano para que puedan reformar su actitud ante los ojos de sus padres. Lo único peor que perder todo el verano es el campamento al donde se les envia. ¿Que carajos es el Campamento Camp Campbell?
1. Adios Verano

**Hola a todos fandom de South Park, aqui trayendo otro fic de la serie y que tendra mas capitulo que el abandonado "Roto"(que ni putas he escrito nada del segundo capitulo). Pero esta vez vamos a lo clásico de la serie**

**La comedia.**

**Y que mas en un escenario que termina siendo un crossover de una serie web de Rooster Teeth, y que es un infierno. Pronto veran lo que les terminara pasando.**

**South Park no es mio, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Adiós verano**

Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Él, junto a sus amigos... y Cartman, estaban en la oficina del director. El director de PC y el Señor Mackey estaban sentados frente a ellos y detrás de ellos... estaban sus padres.

Kyle nerviosamente miró detrás de él a la mirada muy enojada y decepcionada de su madre y visiblemente retrocedió. Sin embargo, a él no le importaban mucho el como lo miraban los demás padres, simplemente no podía soportar la mirada intensa y penetrante que su madre le había dado.

Lo peor vino fue cuando ella pregunto.

—Entonces, déjame entender esto, Kyle! ¡¿Tu y los otros muchachos realmente creyeron que podrían salirse con la suya copiando su trabajo para sus exámenes finales?!

—Mamá, te juro que no-

—¿Que juras, Kyle qué juras? ¿Ser atrapado copiando? Bueno, jovencito ¡no tolerare esa conducta tuya!—La regañó la señora Broflovski, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. —No puedo creer que en realidad seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer todo eso. ¡Nunca me habías decepcionado tanto en mi vida!

—Pero mama-

—¡No quiero escuchar excusas, Kyle!

Stan decidió probar y arriesgarse a hablar. —Mire, señora, no fue realmente culpa de Kyle.

—¡Stanley, yo tampoco quiero excusas de ti!—Dijo Sharon, entornando los ojos hacia su hijo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero entonces cómo voy a explicar?—Stan preguntó totalmente desconcertado, mientras miraba a su madre.

—Escuché lo suficiente del director y del Sr. Mackey—Respondio Sharon. —Stan, deberías haber sabido mejor que copiar tu trabajo, especialmente para una prueba tan importante. Te arriesgas a graduarte del cuarto grado por esto, Stanley.

—Pero mamá, eso no fue...

—¡Sin peros!

De repente, el padre de Butter dio un paso adelante, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo. —Butters, también estoy muy enojado contigo! ¡Estás tan castigado, señorito!

—Pe-pero yo ni siquiera-

—¡Cállate, Butters!

—S-sí, señor...—Butters se desinfló, sin entender siquiera lo que estaba pasando en este momento, ya que era el único niño inocente fuera del grupo.

Kyle resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Miró a través de la habitación, pasando de Stan y a Kenny, y fijó su mirada en el chico que estaba sentado entre los nerviosos Butters y Craig, quien sostenía la mano a Tweek, quien estaba más asustada y nervioso que nunca. Y ahora estaba Eric "Hijo de puta madre, en dos sentidos" Cartman, quiem estaba sentado allí, poniendo su mejor mirada de inocente.

Como todo gordo bastardo.

—Bueno, por mi parte, siento mucho haber hecho tal cosa...—dijo Cartman con un tono tan falsamente dulce. —Nunca debí haber escuchado a Kyle cuando me entregó el paquete de estudio para nuestras pruebas. Debería haber sabido que algo sospechaba de el.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Kyle espetó, levantándose de su silla. —Ese fuiste tu, gordo de mierda.

—¡Kyle, siéntate ahora mismo!

—¡Pero mama!

—Ahora, Kyle!

El joven pelirrojo estaba temblando de rabia, pero el temor que le causo madre era mucho más convincente, por lo que se sentó de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora, padres, entiendo su preocupación, m'kay.—dijo finalmente hablo el señor Mackey. —Fue realmente impactante encontrar a todos los chicos haciendo esto.

—Mi-mira, podemos volver a tomar la prueba más tarde, o simplemente tomar una prueba completamente diferente si eso es aún mejor.—sugirió Stan, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a su amigo enojado al mismo tiempo imtentsr buscar una solucion a lo que se les aproximaba.

—Bueno, lo teniamos en consideracion.—dijo el director de PC, acercándose a ellos. —Pero eso no significa que escaparan del castigo.

Craig suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hey Tweek? ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué no salimos con estoe par de pendejos? Esta es exactamente la misma razón.

—Gah! Lo siento. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!—Tweek chilló, moviéndose ligeramente de su silla.

—Está bien, Tweek. No es tu culpa que ahora estemos en problemas...—Craig apretó la mano de Tweek con fuerza mientras miraba a los otros muchachos.

—¡Tampoco es mi culpa!—Dijo bruscamente Kyle.

—Es suficiente, Kyle"—dijo el director de PC, levantando su mano para calmarlo. —Ahora, en cuanto a su castigo...

—Sí, sí, detención por una semana ... bla, bla ...—Cartman importandole una mierda lo que le iban a decir... o al menos lo aue el penso.

—No exactamente.—Los niños y sus padres miraban con curiosidad al director y al consejero. —Verán, recientemente descubrimos este campamento, ayudará a los niños a aprender de sus errores mientras participan en actividades rdiaria. La escuela ayudará con el pago si es necesario, pero sugerimos que los niños vayan allí durante el verano y aprendan algunas buenas costumbres a lo largo del camino. También se les pedirá que tengan un diario durante el campamento sobre lo que han aprendido y cómo planean mejorar su situación después de que termine el verano ".

Los ojos de los niños se abren con horror, mientras los padres comienzan a reflexionar en silencio sobre la idea.

—¿Un campamento de verano?—Preguntó la madre de Butters, Linda. —¿Es realmente una buena idea?

—Creemos que sí, m'kay—dijo Mackey con una inclinación de cabeza. —Aquí hay algunos volantes. Se llama Campamento Camp Campbell, m'kay.

Los chicos se levantan y arrebata los volantes antes de que sus padres puedan mirárlos como si les hubieran entregado un boleto al infierno.

—¿Un campamento? ¿Un campamento? ¿Sabes cuántos osos hay en el bosque? ¿O todos los insectos venenosos? Gah! ¡Y si hay tiburones en el agua!

—¡Tweek ¡Cálmate!—Craig lo tranquiliza, agarrando las dos manos de su novio para tratar de relajarlo.

Tweek no se relajó físicamente, pero él se calmó. Se retorció y se sacudió, en su asiento, apretando las manos de Craig con fuerza.

Cartman, que se estaba volviendo loco como los otros chicos, también decidió expresar su disgusto. —¡Me estás jodiendo! ¿Un puto campamento de verano? ¡Eso es tan aburrido y marica!—Se volteo para mirar sombríamente al pelirrojo. —¡Todo esto es tu culpa, judío!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no causé nada de esto, culon!

—Kyle tiene razón, esto es todo culpa tuya, Cartman!" Stan soltó, respaldando a Kyle.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que estas ahi lamiendole a las bolas al judio, maldito hippie!

—Jódete, Cartman. ¡Tú eres la razón por la que podemos estar perdiendo nuestro verano!—Stan le gritó.

—¡Mmm!—Kenny murmuro, muy enojado, estando de acuerdo.

Los padres observaron a los niños pelear antes de decidirse, murmurar una vez más. Finalmente, se dieron la vuelta y miraron al Director de PC y al Señor Mackey.

—Creemos que estamos de acuerdo con esta idea—dijo Shelia con determinación. —Los muchachos irán a este campamento y aprenderán su lección allí.

—¡Por favor, dime que estás bromeando!—Gritó Craig, mirando a todos, excepto a Tweek.

—No Craig, no lo estamos—respondió su padre. —Estoy de acuerdo con los otros padres. Esto podría ser bueno para ti, para Tweek y para tus amigos ".

Craig solo suspiró irritado, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —Oh Dios mío…

—Entonces todo está arreglado". El director de la PC regresó a su asiento y se sentó, cruzando los brazos—Mañana por la mañana ustedes serán enviados al Campamento Camp Campbell.

Los niños parecían horrorizados, demasiado aturdidos por la repentina noticia. Ellos dejaron a sus padres llevarlos fuera de la oficina y comenzaron su lento viaje de regreso a casa. Kyle miró alrededor de su habitación, sus padres ya le estaban diciendo que empezara a empacar para mañana.

—No puedo creer esto...—se lamentó. —Todo mi verano ... se fue. ¡Y todo por culpa de ese jodido gordo anormal!

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar instantáneamente después de eso. La mirada de Kyle se fijó en el dispositivo y respondió con enojo sin verificar el identificador de llamadas

—¿¡Qué !?—Dijo bruscamente, sin importarle lo molesto que sonaba.

—¡Kyle!—Era precisamente ese gordo anormal de Cartman.

—Oh, maldita sea ...—murmuró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —¿Qué quieres, gordo?

—¡Kyle! Yo ... yo estaba buscando ese estúpido campamento en el que nos obligaron a ir y ...

–¡Tú!

—…¿qué?

Kyle apretó los dientes mientras miraba a la pared frente a él. —¡Ese estúpido campamento en el que nos obligaron a entrar por tu culpa!

Cartman se detuvo por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila y relajada. —Kyle, solo porque te sientas culpable por el lío en el que nos metiste, no significa que puedas echarme toda la culpa".

Kyle miró su teléfono como si fuera el propio Cartman. Sus dientes comenzaron a apretar mientras soltaba un fuerte gruñido.

—De todos modos, encontré este estúpido video sobre eso, amigo, ¡no vas a creer lo tonto que es! Estoy enviando a todos un link a él! ¡Echa un vistazo a lo que nos metiste, Kyle!

—Cartman! Por última vez, fuiste tú ... —antes de que Kyle pudiera terminar de hablar, Eric le colgó. El pelirrojo miró su teléfono, deseando que fuera Cartman solo para poder estrangular su gordo cuello. —¡AH!

Antes de que pudiera lanzar su teléfono con ira, se encendió de nuevo, mostrando que Cartman envió un enlace al video en un chat grupal.

[Chicos, ¡miren el estupido campamento al que Kyle nos envió! ¡Que te jodan Kahl!]

—¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera puedes deletrear bien mi nombre, puto gordo!—Kyle hizo clic en el enlace y al instante fue llevado a un video donde una voz muy profunda lo saludó.

Resulta que la voz pertenecía al fundador del campamento, Cameron Campbell, que tenía una sonrisa de mierda que podría rivalizar con la de Cartman. A Kyle al instante no le gustó este hombre, solo por la forma en que trató de vender su campamento como un lugar increíble para estar. Kyle no podía ver al instante más allá de la farsa, ya muy acostumbrada a ella por parte de Eric.

—A este tipo obviamente no le importa nada más que obtener dinero de padres crédulos ...—señaló Kyle, mirando al hombre en el video. Ni siquiera estaba a mitad del video antes de apagarlo, ya odiaba este Campamento. Todo por culpa de Cartman.

Juro que el iba a pagar por esto.

* * *

Los chicos estaban todos reunidos en la habitual parada de autobuses, esperando que apareciera un autobús que los llevaría hasta este campamento, con su equipaje en mano. Todos los padres estaban detrás de ellos, aún sin mostrar signos de que cambiarían de decisión.

Stan miró a su mejor amigo. —Amigo, ¿trataste de hablar con tu madre otra vez?

Kyle suspiró. —Por supuesto lo hice. Ya sabes cómo es mi mamá. Ella no escucharía una palabra de lo que dije.

—Lo mismo con mi mamá. Incluso traté de preguntarle a papá, pero ... bueno...—Stan miró detrás de él a su padre que estaba claramente borracho y le dijo algo a su madre que solo le valió una mirada muy molesta, mientras el solo se pellizco el puente de su nariz.

Al otro lado de los dos chico, Butters escuchó a su padre continuar reprendiéndolo.

—¡Y no olvides que estás castigado, Butters! ¡Escucharás a los consejeros del campamento y harás lo que te pidan! ¡¿Entendiste?!

—S-sí, señor—Dijo el niño rubio bajando la cabeza.

—Bien, es mejor que te hayas comportado bien cuando vuelvas a casa, porque te juro que estarás castigado por más tiempo si aún estás actuando igual cuando vuelvas a casa!

—Sí señor…

Tweek y Craig estaban de pie junto a Butters, pero los dos no escucharon al padre de este gritandole. Tweek estaba demasiado ocupado asustándose mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Craig, mientras a este... le importara una mierda su alrededor. —Oh, Dios mío, Craig. ¡No sé si puedo hacer esto! ¡¿Y si algo malo va a pasar?!

—Tweek, no pasará nada malo. Me aseguraré de eso—Le aseguro Craig, dándole un apretón tranquilizador a la mano del otro chico.

Cartman escuchó a los dos y sonrió. —Sí...—habló, llamando la atención de todos los chicos. —Sabes, a menos que nos encontremos con ... ¡el hombre del garfio!

Tweek se estremecio, mirando al niño gordito. —Gah! ¿H-hombre del garfio?

—Oh sí, ¿no lo sabes? En algunos campamentos de verano, hay un anciano que merodes por esos lugares en busca de niños pequeños para secuestrarlos y llevar a su cámaras de tortura.

—¡Cállate, Cartman!—Kyle bruscamente le grito, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oye, sólo estoy tratando de advertirles, chicos. Sus víctimas favoritas son los niños pequeños, deben saberlo.

—¡GAH!

Butters comenzó nerviosamente a frotarse las manos. —¿E-en serio, Eric?

—Sí, Butters. Él arrebatará las extremidades a sus víctimas y luego lentamente enterrara su largo y oxidado garfio profundamente en el...

—¡Es suficiente, Cartman!—Gritó Kyle, acercándose a él. —¡Estás asustando a Butters y a Tweek!

—Solo estoy tratando de advertirte del hombre del garfio, Kyle.

—¡Basta!—Kyle se le termino la suficiente paciencia a este gordo. Su cara estaba roja de ira y sus puños estaban atrapados en puños apretados, oh, tan listo para quitar la sonrisa arrogante de su cara redonda. —¡Sólo detente! Estoy harto de que trates de meterte con todos nosotros! ¿Por qué tienes que empeorar una situación que causaste con tus estúpidas historias inventadas? ¡Ahora, solo admita que mentiste de nuevo y que no hay ningún garfio!

Justo cuando dijo eso, un autobús se acercó a toda prisa, deteniéndose con un fuerte chillido, frente a las familias. Debido a que los neumáticos se deslizaron bruscamente contra el suelo, el humo se acumuló y flotó justo en frente de la puerta del autobús, justo cuando se abrió.

El conductor del autobús miró a los niños, sus ojos brillando en las oscuras sombras que el autobús creó. Todos se quedaron quietos y quietos durante unos minutos y, muy lentamente, el conductor del autobús comenzó a moverse, la poca luz solar que entraba por las puertas brillaba contra algo metálico. Todos los muchachos tardaron un minuto en darse cuenta de que el metal era, de hecho, un garfio largo y muy afilado, pegado al brazo derecho del hombre, que reemplazaba la mano que no podía alcanzar. Finalmente, el humo se aclaró lo suficiente como para distinguir el rostro del anciano, su gran barba tupida cubría su cara inferior y la suya igual que las cejas peludas se estrecharon mientras sus ojos de mirada fija fulminaban a todos.

Los niños y sus padres permanecieron en silencio por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto.

El conductor del autobús los miró fijamente antes de que de repente él gesticulara detrás de él. —Autobus directo al Campamento Camp Campbell está aquí. Súbanse...

Como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, dos fuertes gritos brotaron de los niños, y efectivamente eran de Butters y Tweek. Ellos comenzaron a gritar, corriendo en círculos, sin saber qué hacer.

Kyle pudo ver a Craig tratando de calmar a Tweek y Kenny haciendo lo mismo con Butters. También estaba un poco nervioso al ver a este hombre tan inquietante que se suponía que debía llevarlos a su campamento de verano, pero la sensación no duró cuando vio a Cartman apuntándole un dedo en la cara mientras este se reia.

—¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije, Kyle! ¡Te lo dije!

Kyle miró al otro chico, su ira una vez más hirviendo. Finalmente, ya no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó hacia Cartman, y le tiro golpe tras golpe en su cara.

—Ah! Kyle, ¿qué carajos haces?

Los padres de Kyle al instante fueron a separar a su hijo de Eric, mientras que la madre de Eric trató de hacer lo mismo.

Stan suspiró irritado, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz, murmurando maldiciones para sí mismo. —Maldita sea ... solo ... maldita sea.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el conductor del autobús miró a los niños, sus ojos se aburrían profundamente de ellos, como si los estudiara a cada uno. Los miró, a los dos chicos que se estaban volviendo locos, a los otros dos que intentaron consolarlos, a los que estaban peleando ya la final, que se veía muy bien con sus amigos, y dejó que sus pensamientos terminaran de procesarse en su mente. —Hmm ...—el intedentee y conductor del autobus murmuró para sí mismo. —Estos muchachos se llevarán bien con el resto del campamento.

* * *

Mientras en el esperado Campamento Camp Campbell. Un chico de tono de piel cafe, pelo negro muy rizado que era un poco descuidado, ojos de un color azul / verde. Con una sudadera azul como vestimenta y unos pantalones. Ambas manos estaban colocadas dentro de la sudadera.

Su mirada era tan acalorada que se sentía como si pudiera, prenderia fuego a alguien con solo mirarlo.

Ese chico, es de nombre Max.

Dio un hastiado suspiro, ya muy cansado de todo, y eso aue aún no había pasado el mediodía. Estaba de pie junto a sus amigos, Nikki y Neil, y frente a los tres estaba su muy feliz(y molesto) consejero en el campamento, David.

Los cuatro estaban en la parte delantera del campamento, esperando que el intendente regresara en el autobús. David estaba felizmente caminando, incapaz de mantener sus piernas quietas. —¿Puedes creerlo chicos? Estamos recibiendo siete nuevos campistas! ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlos a todos!

Max puso los ojos en blanco. —Obviamente estos niños están siendo obligados a venir aquí. ¿Por qué alguien querría estar aquí por su propia cuenta?

—Oh, vamos, Max.—David se inclinó para mover la cabeza del niño, Max le lanzó una mirada severa mientras lo hacía. —Sé que secretamente amas estar aquí, ¡al igual que yo!

—¡Ni una mierda!

—¡Lenguaje!

Max entrecerró los ojos, apartando al consejero. David dio una última reprimenda antes de levantarse y esperar ansiosamente a los nuevos campistas.

Neil miró a Max y Nikki. —Bueno ... ¿por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?

—¡Quiero ver carne fresca!—Dijo Nikki, saltando con entusiasmo.

Neil suspiró.—Por supuesto que sí ...—Luego miro a Max. —Entonces, ¿estás realmente aquí solo para ver a los nuevos campistas?

Max se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, voy a tratar de alejarme de este infierno. No quiero lidiar con otro año de este estúpido campamento.

—¿Y qué? ¿Estás intentando escapar de nuevo?—Preguntó Neil, levantando una ceja. —Porque eso no funcionó tan bien el año pasado.

Max lo pensó por un momento antes de suspirar y meterse las manos en el bolsillo. —Maldita sea, no lo sé ... necesito intentar algo. Si tengo que aguantar otro verano con David, probablemente me volaré los sesos. "Para enfatizar su punto, Max señaló al consejero que estaba felizmente saltando arriba y abajo, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba por el camino. —Ugh...

—¿Entonces cual es el plan?

Max se detuvo antes de hablar. —Tal vez Nikki tenga el plan correcto por ahora".

—¿Ella lo tiene?

—¿Yo lo tengo?—Nikki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, tal vez los nuevos niños pueden ser útiles—Max sonrió maliciosamente se frotaba las manos. —Tal vez incluso puedan ayudarnos a cerrar este lugar para siempre.

—¡Sí! ¡Haciendo que este lugar se cierre! Whoo hoo!—El puño de Nikki bombea el aire, su emoción se disparó.

—¿De qué están hablando, niños?—Preguntó David, mirando por encima del hombro.

—¡Nada David! ¡Solo callate!—Gritó Max.

—¡Oye...—Respondió el adulto, a punto de decir algo más, pero de repente el autobús estaba en camino directo hacia ellos. David se quedó sin aliento, una sonrisa brillante se formó rápidamente en su rostro y comenzó a correr hacia el autobús.

—Oh dios, lo está haciendo de nuevo ...—Max suspiró.

—¡Bieeeenvenidos al campamento-

De repente, el autobús condujo directamente hacia él, derribando a David, con un grito agudo(y marica) que brotaba de su boca.—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Max, Nikki y Neil ni siquiera se inmutaron con el hombre que se dejó caer en el suelo junto a ellos. El autobús se detuvo de repente, la puerta justo delante de ellos. Se abrió y los tres pudieron ver al intendente y ponerse de pie.

Estaba murmurando para sí mismo antes de mirar a David que estaba luchando por ponerse de pie. —Los niños están aquí—Luego sacó un frasco y comenzó a alejarse.

Max le dio una mirada despreocupada cuando David se sacudió el dolor, poniendo otra gran sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. David se acercó a la puerta, rebotando en su lugar. —Hola campistas! Déjame ser el primero en dar un gran bienveni-

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¿¡Qué carajos!?—Max gritó, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos por el grito que sonó, que era incluso más penetrante que el de David.

—¡Dios, ¿qué está pasando allí ?!—Preguntó Neil, que también tratando de bloquear el ruido.

Mientras tanto, Nikki se paseaba de un lado a otro, sacudiendo la cabeza con dolor. —¡Aaah! ¡Me estoy quedando sorda!

David caminó hacia el autobús, mirando dentro y vio a un niño con cabello salvaje y rubio gritando fuera de sí. —¡Oh cielos!—Corrió hacia el niño, arrodillándose junto a él. —Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien?

—AAHH! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER A CASA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

—Tranquilo—dijo David, tratando de calmar al niño angustiado e hipersctivo. —No hay nada que temer. Sé que el campamento puede ser un poco...

—¡AH! ¡NO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!

—¡Oh no!—David se estaba destrozando el cerebro, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

_"¡Piensa en David, piensa!"_

Tweek ...—la voz de un chico cortó los gritos de pánico. David miró hacia abajo para ver a un niño con un sombrero azul y una chaqueta azul a juego. Agarró con calma la mano del chico rubio y casi al instante los gritos se detuvieron. "Tranquilízate. Superaremos esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tweek solo se movió una vez más antes de asentir vacilante. —E-está bien..

David suspiró aliviado. —¿Estás bien ahora, pequeño?

Tweek lo miró con nerviosismo, apretando la mano de Craig con más fuerza. —Yo ... yo creo que sí.

—¡Bien, bien!—David se puso de pie, mirando a los siete nuevos campistas. —Es un placer conocerlos a todos! ¡Seré su consejero del campamento, soy David! ¡No puedo esperar a que conozcas a todos los demás campistas aquí! ¡Oh, ustedes van a divertirse muchísimo!

Todos los muchachos levantaron una ceja al hombre excesivamente alegre, pero antes de que uno de ellos pudiera responder, David volvió a salir.

—¡Vengan todos! ¡Ya tengo tres compañeros de campamento aquí para saludarlos!—Se giró hacia la puerta. —Max! Nikki! Neil! ¡Démosle una bienvenida a estos grandes campeones!

Lo chico de South Park se quedaron en el lugar por unos segundos, Stan decidió tomar la iniciativa y salió primero, mientras los demás lo seguían lentamente. Una vez afuera, todos vieron a tres niños, todos con expresiones muy diferentes.

La primera, enfocaron su mirada en una chica con el pelo turquesa muy brillante atado con coletas. Sus ojos también eran inusuales, siendo un tono brillante de color rosa. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, temblando en su lugar debido a la emoción. Stan no pudo evitar notar las dos vendas que estaban pegadas en su mejilla, en forma de una x. Además, notó que su atuendo rojo y su camisa amarilla estaban salpicados de barro.

Su mirada se desvió al más alto de los tres. Tenía el pelo castaño muy rizado que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Miraba a los recién llegados con suspicacia, estudiando a cada uno como un científico estudiaría una rata de laboratorio. Stan no pudo mantener la mirada intensa del niño, y en cambio cambió sus propios ojos para mirar por encima de la ropa de este niño. Llevaba el mismo tono de amarillo que la chica, pero en su lugar llevaba un cuello de tortuga, y para completar el atuendo tenía unos pantalones vaqueros y tenis blancos.

Mientras el ultimo niño, simplemente no se podria describir de mejor manera que la mirada desinteresada, pero muy acalorada que percibía de sus ojos.

Parecia que no debian meterse con el.

Stan noto en los alrededores en donde desde la cabaña u otros luagres, incluso la bandera estaban de color amarillo.

—¿Qué pasa con todo esteamarillo?—Stan pensó con curiosidad. Debe ser el color del campamento o algo así.

—Max, Nikki, Neil, saluda a nuestros nuevos campistas—dijo David con entusiasmo.

Max miró a David antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Fue a decir algo sarcástico, pero Nikki se adelantó.

—Hola niños nuevos! ¡Soy Nikki!—Extendió la mano para que uno de ellos la sacudiera.

Kyle y Stan intercambiaron miradas antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera presentarse con la chica. —Uh, hey. Soy Ky ... —Justo cuando él le agarró la mano, Nikki se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordió la mano con fuerza. —¡AH! ¿¡Qué mierda !?—Dio un respingo cuando Nikki solo sonrió y se enderezó de nuevo.

—Lo siento amigo, nada personal. Lo hice con todos en el campamento como el año pasado.

—Ella lo hizo ...—Max y Neil dijeron juntos al anicioso para confirmar ese hecho.

Tweek se termino asustando por eso. —¿¡Oh Dios mío!? Ella no me va a morder, ¿verdad? ¿Y si me da rabia?

Nikki se rió entre dientes. —Ah, no te preocupes, niño. Tengo todos mis vacunas.

—¡Está bien!—David dijo rápidamente caminando entre ellos. —¿Qué tal si todos comenzamos con el recorrido?—Miró a los chicos de South Park. —Hmm ... veamos si recuerdo sus nombres..

Butters miró a su alrededor con curiosidad antes de mirar al hombre. —¿Discúlpeme señor?

David miró al niño rubio más pequeño y se inclinó para estar al nivel de los ojos. —Sí, um ...—Se detuvo por un momento antes de sonreír. —Leopold, ¿verdad?

—U-uh, sí señor, pero prefiero que me llamen Butters.

—Está bien, Butters, ¿qué necesitas?

Butters nerviosamente sus dedos juntos. —U-uh, este... este es el campamento de corrección de comportamiento del Campamento Camp Campbell, ¿verdad? No era lo que esperaba.

David le dio una brillante sonrisa al niño. —Esa es una gran pregunta, yo respondere eso y lo que sea que el resto de ustedes quieran preguntar en nuestro recorrido.—Miró a los demás. —Entonces, si recuerdo bien, tú—señaló a Stan y sonrió. —Eres Stan Marsh, ¿verdad?.

—Si.

—¡Maravilloso! Sabía que podía recordar los nombres de todos ustedes antes de que llegaras.

—¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?—Preguntó Kyle.

—Oh, tengo una lista de tu director—David sacó un papel de su bolsillo. —Un señor... Director PC.

—Eso es correcto.—asintió Kyle.

—Oh, uh, bueno, de todos modos, envió una lista de sus nombres después de que todos fueron castigados. Hablé con él y él mencionó cómo todos ustedes hicieron trampa en sus examanes finales, ¿correcto?

Kyle lanzó una mirada hacia Cartman mientras respondía. —…Sí señor…

David sonrió. —Oh, sólo llámame David. No hay necesidad de formalidades como esa.

—Entonces, ¿estos tipos están en el mismo campamento que Nurf?—Preguntó Neil, mirando a los demás.

¿El mismo campamento?—Preguntó Kenny, pero su voz era demasiado apagada para los demás, menos para chicos de South Park, para captar lo que decía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No están todos aquí por lo mismo?

—No amigo.—Nikki habló. —Estoy aquí para el campamento de aventura! ¡Y Neil está aquí por le campamento para nerds!

—¡Campamento de ciencias!—Corrigió Neil, frunciendo el ceño a su amiga.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Craig confundido. —Entonces ... ¿Están todos aquí para campamentos diferentes?

—Oye, los nuevos están empezando a darse la idea—dijo Max, sonriendo.

David los miró. —Como dije, todas las preguntas serán respondidas pronto...—Estudió a Craig por un segundo antes de chasquear sus dedos. —¡Craig Tucker! Sabía que lo recordaría.

Craig puso los ojos en blanco. —Simplemente genial...

—¡¿GAH?! ¡Estoy tan confundido ahora!—Tweek se sobresaltó, solo Craig intento calmarlo.

Stan reunió a sus amigos para una pequeña junta —Miren, vamos a terminar con este estúpido recorrido para poder dejar nuestras cosas.

—Sí—Cartman estuvo de acuerdo. —Entonces podemos pasar por este campamento de verano en el que el judío nos metió.

—¡¿Podrias parar con eso?!—Kyle le espetó con furia.

Cartman parpadeó inocentemente, como el hijo de puta que es. —No sé lo que quieres decir, Kyle.

David, Max, Nikki y Neil miraron a los otros con curiosidad.

—¡Eso! Culpándome por-

—Kyle, Kyle!— Stan gritó, agarrando a su amigo por los hombros. —Cálmate, hombre. Podemos patearle el culo a Cartman por meternos este lío más tarde. Pero primero acabemos de instalarnos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyle lo pensó por un segundo antes de suspirar. —Bueno…

David se acercó a ellos, parándose a propósito entre Kyle y Cartman. —Está bien, muchachos. ¡Vámonos! La primera tarea es presentarte a los otros campistas y a tu otra consejera del campamento, Gwen.—Mientras hablaba, todos comenzaron a alejarse, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el comedor. —Oh, este va a ser el mejor verano de todos, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Max?—Preguntó David, mirando al chico gruñón a su lado. —Sé que el año pasado fue perfecto, pero esta vez tenemos más campistas, más actividades y más diversión. Ooh, estoy tan emocionado!

—David, ¿cuándo pasarás por tu grueso cráneo que este lugar es el lugar más espantoso del planeta?

—Vamos, Max..

—¡En serio David! Después de todas las cosas de mierda que sucedieron el año pasado, ¿aún quieres darle un giro positivo a este basurero? Dios, realmente necesitas abrir los ojos...

David solo negó con la cabeza, demasiado acostumbrado a la negatividad de Max. —Sé que hubo algunos problemas el año pasado Max, ¡pero miren esto! ¡Volviste por otro año! Eso prueba que hay algo sobre este lugar que amas! ¡Y estoy seguro de que podemos hacer este año el doble de fabuloso que el año pasado! ¿Qué dices?

—Te odio…

—¡Ese es el espíritu!—Grito David, ya sea sin escuchar o ignorando la última declaración de Max y dirigiéndose a los chicos de South Park. —Ahora, aquí estamos en el comedor, donde está su otra consejera del campamento, Gwen, cuidando a los otros campistas. Se que van a amar este lugar.—Se volteo para abrir la puerta. —Gwen! Los nuevos campistas finalmente ya lle-

Y ahi fue el comienzo de conocer un poco del caos que enfrentaran los chicos de South Park en este infierno llamado, Campamento Camp Campbell.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Uff, el resultado fue un poco dificil, pero no tarde mucho en hacerlo. Pero al fin lo hice el cabo. Con un psuedo-cliffhanger, pero bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, proximamente veran lo que pasaran los chicos de South Park en este campamento y quiza venga com un personaje sorpresa de paso.**

**Dediquenle una review a este fic. Por favor.**


	2. Peleas y Polizon

**South Park no es mio, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Peleas y Polizon**

El grupo que acababa de entrar contemplaba la escena que tenía ante ellos. Para David, Max, Nikki y Neil, lo que vieron fue algo casi cotidiano para ellos, pero para los niños de South Park solo podían pensar una cosa ...

—¿Qué carajos?—Preguntó Stan, completamente confundido por lo que estaba mirando.

En total, los niños pudieron distinguir a otros siete niños, además de esta mujer muy estresante, que parecía tener la edad de David.

Un niño estaba de pie sobre una mesa, cantando canciones que parecían pertenecer a un musical, pero cantando tan fuerte que lo más probable es que ensordeciera a los que estaban cerca del. Otro niño, que era mucho más grande que los otros, sostenía un cuchillo mientras perseguía a una niña muy asustada que sostenía una espada de plástico y un escudo de carton. Había otro niño que llevaba al parecer una pecera en su cabeza, y él estaba sentado en una nave espacial hecha de cartón, que estaba atada al ventilador del techo, pero parecía estar a solo una vuelta de distancia de estrellarse. .

En el otro lado de la sala, podían ver a un niño practicando un acto de magia, contando cosas diferentes a una audiencia que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, es decir, los otros campistas. Una niña estaba dando vueltas en una patineta, sin preocuparse por los otros niños cuando pasaba junto a ellos, incluso haciendo algunos trucos tan pronto como se acercaba para asustarlos. Y finalmente, había un chico que parecía ser el más sano del grupo, que simplemente estaba pintando un cuadro. Kyle decidió acercarse más al pintor, hasta que finalmente su ropa y su peinado le llamaron la atención, todo el atuendo se parecía extrañamente a un mini-Hitler, menos el bigote, e incluso su pintura era algo tan impactante, que encajaba con el tema de su atuendo. Kyle al instante se alejo del pintor despues de notar eso.

Mientras los chicos hacían lo suyo, la mujer corría por todos lados, haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlos, gritando obscenidades todo el tiempo.

—¡Puta mierda! ¡Juro por Dios que si no se detienen ahora, lo lamentarán! ¡Niño Espacial baja de ahi en este instante! Preston, bajate de la maldita mesa! ¡Y Nurf, es mejor que bajes ese cuchillo o lo lamentaras!

—¡Oh no!—Dijo David con pánico, corriendo hacia los niños que más necesitaban la atención.

Los chicos se quedaron en la puerta, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Cartman levantó una ceja ante la locura ante ellos antes de mirar hacia Kyle. —Mierda, Kyle, ¿a qué tipo de campamento nos enviaste?

Kyle sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba justo antes de que comenzara a temblar visiblemente. —T-tu...

Stan sintió como Kyle iba explotar en este momento y rápidamente lo alejó de Eric. —Cálmate, amigo.

—¡Es un jodido idiota, Stan!

—Lo sé, lo sé.—Stan se colocó entre él y Cartman, asegurándose de dedicarle una mirada severa al chico gordo.

David, mientras tanto, logró detener a Nurf, obligándolo a sentarse, para gran disgusto del muchacho. Nerris dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se sentó de nuevo. Luego David corrió hacia el niño en la nave espacial de cartón y rápidamente lo bajó. —¡Está bien!— Gritó, ganando la atención de todos. Miró a su alrededor, dejando escapar un suspiro. Él sonrió una vez que todos parecieron calmarse y lo miraron. —¡Genial! ¡Ahora que todos están escuchando, tengo un gran anuncio!

Gwen finalmente dejó escapar un gran suspiro para intentar relajarse, apoyándose en la pared al lado de David. —Oh cierto, tenemos más mocosos que cuidar en este estupido verano, ¿no?

—Creo que quieres decir, ¡más maravillosos campistas que cuidar durante este increíble verano!

Gwen le dedico una mirada con indiferencia. —Sí, claro, lo que sea.

—Bueno, de todos modos, campistas, ¡quiero que conozcan a estos nuevos chicos que, creo, se convertirán en grandes amigos con todos aquí!—David miró a los niños de South Park. —Chicos, saluden cuando les llamo por su nombre.

Todos los muchachos se quejaron, no queriendo hacer ninguna presentación, sino que lo descubrieron mientras David gritaba sus nombres, uno por uno. Cada uno de ellos dio algún tipo de indicación de a quién pertenecía el nombre de David antes de volver a concentrar su energía, sin preocuparse realmente por estos otros niños. Una vez que terminó, David los miró.

—Entonces, ahora que todos saben quién es quién, chicos, ¿quieren decir algo sobre ustedes mismos?

Todos intercambiaron miradas antes de fijar sus ojos en el consejero. —No.

—Oh vamos. Sé que todos ustedes deben tener algo que decir ".

Stan negó con la cabeza. —No, en serio, estamos bien.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si te hacemos todas las preguntas, y ustedes, muchachos pueden"?

—Mira amigo.—dijo Craig. —Realmente estamos tratando de sobrevivir este verano con el menor impacto posible, solo para poder ir a casa y seguir con nuestras vidas ...

David sonrió, ni siquiera un poco desconcertado por la franqueza del niño y se inclinó hacia abajo. —Oh, vamos, Craig, sé que hacer nuevos amigos puede ser un poco desafiante, pero creo que si realmente lo intentas, puedes ...

Craig escuchó lo suficiente e instintivamente le dio la espalda a David.

El hombre se quedó sin aliento, enderezándose. —Craig, ¿acabas de ...—David bajó un poco la voz. —¿Dar la vuelta?

—…No..

La sonrisa de David se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. —Vamos, Craig. Sé que lo hiciste. Ahora, ¿qué tal si puedes voltearte y mirarme a los ojos?

Craig movio un poco la cabeza, sin quitar la posicion en la estaba, miramdo de reojo a David y luego miro otra vez al frente suyo.

David se quedó sin aliento en shock. —¡L-lo hiciste de nuevo!

—No, no lo hice—dijo Craig, justo cuando levantó su dedo medio de nuevo.

Max vio esto intercambiado de palabras entre el consejero y el niño, y termino riendose levemente. —Je, ese tipo ya me cae bien.—No estaba planeando, y aún asi no lo hará, en hacer amigos, pero tendrá que admitir que esos nuevos no parecían tan malos. Al menos este tipo llamado Craig era entretenido de ver jodiendo la paciencia de David.

David suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, está bien.—Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar esta "discusion" con el niño, y decidió pasar a algo que al menos podría hacer que los nuevos muchachos participen. —Bueno, ¿qué tal si continuamos con el recorrido. Todavía tenemos mucho que mostrar después de todo.

Kyle decidió hablar a continuación. —Bien vale.

David sintió que su sonrisa regresaba y miro con entusiasmo a Gwen. —Yo me encargaré de los nuevos campistas. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a todos los demás por mas tiempo?

Gwen solo suspiro amargadamente. —Oh, sí, puedo vigilar totalmente a estos pequeños demonios por mi cuenta durante más tiempo.—su sarcasmo era tan claro que casi podía tener una forma física.

Pero para querido David no lo notó cuando le dio una buena palmadita en la espalda y mostró otra sonrisa de 1000 vatios. —¡Sabía que no te importaría!

Gwen solo miró a David peligrosamente mientras se movía de nuevo con los niños nuevos. —¡De acuerdo chicos, vamos! ¡Todos los demás, sean bueno con Gwen!

Max, Nikki y Neil los vieron alejarse, Neil se volvió hacia Max. —Así que todavía estamos siguiéndolos ... o ...

—Si.—dijo Max. —Quiero decir, ¿a menos que quieras quedarte aquí mientras todos se vuelvean locos de nuevo?

Neil volteo la mirada al resto de sus compañeros de campamento, viendo que ya estaban regresando a donde lo habían dejado. Se estremeció y miro de nuevo a Max. —Está bien, sí, tienes razón.

—¡Sí!—Gritó Nikki. "¡Vamos a espiar a los nuevos un poco más!"

—Bueno, más o menos", dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros. "No importa, vámonos ya.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, escucharon a Gwen llamar.

"¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡A Fuera!—Fue todo lo que dijo Max, ya dando un paso fuera. "¿En serio te importa?"

Gwen parecía que iba a decir algo, pero algunos de los otros niños corrieron rápidamente delante de ella, recordándole con aue estaba tratando actualmente antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio. —Nah ...

—¡Genial!—Respondió el chico. —Gracias por perder ese minuto de nuestras vidas! ¡Realmente lo aprecio!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Max!—Gritó Gwen, sin importarle ni siquiera cuando le dio la espalda al chico cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, de Nikki y de Neil.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y el ruido del interior del comedor se apagó, todos miraron a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde estaban David y los nuevos niños ahora.

—Probablemente están revisando las tiendas.—sugirió Neil.

—Buena idea, vamos a movernos¿

—Ya sabes ...—Neil comenzó a retroceder. —Todos estos chicos vinieron de la misma ciudad, ¿verdad? Y están aquí por el mismo campamento.

—¿Así que Probablemente todos escucharon sobre este lugar de mierda por un solo folleto? Tiene sentido.

—¿No dijo David que están en el mismo campamento que Nurf?—Preguntó Nikki.

—¡Sí, eso es correcto!—Neil puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando. —Me pregunto qué hicieron para que sus padres los mandaran a este campamento.

—¡Oooh! ¡¿Crees que asesinaron a alguien?!—Nikki preguntó emocionada, ya tratando de pensar en las razones más locas en las que pudo ocurrir dicha inclusión de los chicos de South Park a este lugar.

—¡¿Qué?! Nikki, en serio, ¿qué te haría pensar eso? "Neil le preguntó.

—No se. Simplemente se parecen a la clase de niños que matarían a una persona, eso es todo.

—Por favor, probablemente sean el tipo de niños que jodan siempre a sus padres, rompen cosas y se escapan casa cuando se supone que no deben hacerlo—dijo Max, diciendo que lo que él sentía era mucho más razonable.

—¡Eso es aburrido!

—¡¿Importa?!—Max espetó, mirando a la chica. —Están aquí, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho no cambia el hecho de que tenemos que lidiar con ellos ahora. Por mi parte, solo quiero saber si alguno de ellos será útil para ayudarnos a escapar de este lugar. Parece que ya odian estar aquí, así que al menos uno de ellos de nuestro lado no debería ser un gran problema.

—Sí, ese tipo Craig no parecía feliz. Y luego está ese gritón ... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—No lo sé, y no me importa.—Max se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Volveremos a escuchar sus nombres lo suficientemente pronto de todos modos.—De repente se detuvo en su lugar, Nikki y Neil chocaron con él. Les lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de señalar hacia delante. —Allí están.

Los tres vieron a David y los niños alrededor de las tiendas. Los niños no parecían felices mientras David hablaba de algo relacionado con el campamento, que a nadie más que a él le importaba.

Mientras Cartman era el que menos estaba tomandose bien esto. En cuanto vio las tiendas de campaña quiso gritar. Dirigió su mirada hacia David mientras hablaba sobre una mierda que no estaba interesado en escuchar. Justo cuando Max, Nikki y Neil estaban al alcance del oído, finalmente lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Estás jodiendome?!

David se quedó helado, mirando al chico gordito en estado de shock. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Eric continuó.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma, ¿verdad? ¡De ninguna manera voy a dormir en el maldito suelo como una sucia rata y pobre como Kenny!

Le tomó a David un momento encontrar sus palabras antes de poner sus manos en sus caderas, listo para "regañar" al niño. —Vamos Eric, entiendo que dormir en una tienda de campaña puede no parecer una de las experiencias más agradables, ¡pero personalmente puedo asegurarte que en realidad es increíble!—Su espíritu regresó rápidamente al pensar en explicar las alegrías de dormir afuera. Pero no pudo decir más cuando Cartman volvió a su perorata.

—¡No! ¡Esto es un maldito abuso infantil!

—Oh, maldita sea ...—Kyle murmuró, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma.

—¡Juro que llamaré a las autoridades por esto.

—Eric, te aseguro que-

—¡No! ¡No voy escuchar a un marica hippie sonriente como tú!

David se quedó sin habla, sin esperar escuchar tal insulto de un niño. Su mente se quedó en blanco, quedándose sin palabras.

Kyle respiró hondo, una vez más recordándose a sí mismo que no debía dejar que su ira se desbordara otra vez.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y vete a la mierda a ti tambien Kyle por meternos en este maldito campamento! ¡Yo no me quedaré ni un minuto más en esta cámara abusiva de mierda!

Kyle tuvo suficiente y se acerco al gordo hijo de puya y golpeo con su puño directamente en la cara de Eric. —¡Que te jodan, culon! ¡Fue suficiente, SUFICIENTE! Suficiente de escuhcar que me culpas por este lío! No voy a pasar todo este verano de mierda escuchando esa mierda cuando fuiste tú ... —le lanzó otro puñetazo a Cartman. —... El quien nos dio las respuestas de las pruebas diciendo que era una nueva guía de estudio. O cuando fuiste tu ... —otro golpe le lamzo. —El quien nos dijo a nosotros que el Director de PC nos iba a meternos en problemas. —Y otro golpe, ahora directo al estomago. —Estoy tan contento de poder desquitarme por una puta vez contigo para que admitas la verdad!—Kyle pasó a patear esta vez. —¡Así que, por una vez en tu vida, admite que no tengo nada que ver con nada de esto!—Le dio una patada final al estómago de Cartman.

Todos estaban callados cuando Kyle finalmente retrocedió, esperando una respuesta. David estaba demasiado congelado para pensar en algo que hacer o decir. Sabía que necesitaba decir algo, como castigar a Kyle por lastimar a Eric, pero el consejero simplemente no podía mover un músculo. Max, Nikki y Neil, mientras tanto, observaban desde atrás a los demás, no queriendo llamar su atención por el momento, ya que los tres realmente querían ver cómo terminaría esto.

—¡¿ Y Bien?!—Gritó Kyle, viendo a Eric esforzarse por levantarse y limpiarse un poco de sangre de la cara. Tosió, con los ojos llorosos parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar directamente a Kyle. Respiró hondo antes de finalmente hablar. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que diga, Kyle?"

Ese fue el punto de quiebre en el judio.

Kyle apretó el puño. —¡Quiero que admitas que esto fue todo culpa tuya y que lamentas que nos hayas metido en este lío!

Eric volvió a quedarse en silencio por un momento, antes de bajar la cabeza ligeramente para examinar su ropa. Se quitó el polvo de la chaqueta con las manos antes de decidirse a quitársela debido al calor extremo que estaba sintiendo. Con calma dobló la tela roja antes de sostenerla delicadamente en sus manos. Una vez que terminó, levantó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Kyle. Finalmente, él sonrió. •Típico, de ti Kyle. Tu obligandome a hacer esto contra mi propos coluntad... Como todo judio de mierda.—De repente, su actitud calmada se desvaneció cuando su voz comenzó a elevarse.

—¡¿Qué?!—Neil cuestionó, pareciendo ofendido, pero su voz no fue escuchada por los chicos de South Park y David cuando Kyle dejó escapar un grito de batalla.

—¡PUTO GORDO DE MIERDA!

—¡Eso fue todo para ambos!

David finalmente sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba justo cuando Kyle estaba a punto de lanzar otro puñetazo a Cartman que solo tenía una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro. —¡Todo está bien!—Gritó, colocándose entre los dos y recogiendo a Kyle. —¡Ustedes dos tienen que poner fin a esto ahora mismo!

—¡Déjame ir, David!

—No, Kyle, no lo haré.—David le dirigió una mirada severa, pero estaba más enojado consigo mismo por dejar que la pelea llegara tan lejos. —Ahora puedo ver claramente que hay algo de hostilidad entre ustedes, pero eso no significa que podamos convertir esa negatividad en algo positivo"

—...—Kyle finalmente sintió que su ira se apagaba cuando la confusión se hizo cargo. —¿Qué?

—Veo potencial en su relacion, Kyle, Eric.—Miró rápidamente a los otros chicos. —No es que no vea lo mismo para ustedes también.— Miró a Kyle, viendo que se veía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para volver a bajar. Una vez que el niño volvió a ponerse de pie, se llevó las manos a las caderas y sonrió. —Ahora, puedo entender que entre amigos-"

—No amigos ... —Kyle dijo rápidamente, pero el consejero lo ignoro.

—... que a veces se pueden tener problemas uno con el otro, pero no hay nada que un poco de calma hablando entre ellos no se pueda arreglar.

—...—Kyle y Cartman solo le dieron una mirada al hombre como si simplemente brotara otra cabeza en su cuerpo.

—Oye, ¡eso me da una gran idea para una actividad de campamento para esta noche!—Miró a los niños, sonriendo ampliamente. —¡Esta noche, tendremos un círculo de calma!

—¿Un círculo de calma?—Preguntó Butters, inclinando su cabeza.

—Esta noche, todos nosotros, y me refiero a todos nosotros, nos reuniremos alrededor de una fogata y tendremos una buena charla de moda. Llegaremos a la raíz del problema de ustedes dos.—señaló entre Eric y Kyle. —¡Asi como el problema de por qué ustedes están aquí y lo resuelveremos! ¡Hurra! ¡¿No suena bien?!

—Eso suena como una completa estupidez ...— murmuró Craig.

David no escuchó lo que dijo el Tucker, pero estaba muy contento por la idea que se le ocurrió. Estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo, estaba tan emocionado. —¡Oh, no puedo esperar! Podemos calentar malvaviscos, dejar que los chicos se quiten las cosas del pecho, ¡y todos se hagan amigos de los otros campistas! ¡Oh, es tan increíble!

Kenny suspiró, —Ah hombre, esto apesta ...—dijo, pero su chaqueta hizo que su voz se apagara demasiado para que David la entendiera. Este se confundió con lo que dijo Kenny, pero igualmente le dio una señal de aprobación.

—¡Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo, Kenny!

El chico solo rodo los ojos, sin importarle que no lo entendieran.

Stan solo suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —¿Ya podemos ir por nuestras bmaletas?

David no respondió al principio, planeando todo lo que tenía en mente.

—¿David? ¡DAVID!

—¡Oh! Lo siento Stan, claro que todos ustedes pueden ir. Tengo que ir a hablar con Gwen de todos modos. ¡Regresen al comedor tan pronto como terminen!—Se alejó corriendo, finalmente tomando nota de Max, Nikki y Neil. —Oh, hola ustedes tres!

—¿En serio vas a hacer que todos hagamos esa estúpida mierda kumbaya esta noche?—Max preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Siento que será muy beneficioso para todos nosotros! ¡Los nuevos chicos pueden hablar sobre sus problemas, y ustedes también pueden! ¡Entonces todos podemos unirnos para encontrar una respuesta a los problemas y ustedes, los campistas, pueden ser buenos amigos!

Max se golpeó la cara con una mano. —Oh, Dios mío, David el mundo no funciona así. Por lo que pude ver, en serio parece que esos dos chicos solo necesitaban matarse entre ambos.

—Max, creo que aprendimos el año pasado que la violencia no resuelve nada"

—¡No, no lo hicimos!—Gritó Max.

—Sí, ¿básicamente no aprendimos todo lo contrario después de que abofeteaste a Nurf?—Preguntó Neil.

—¡ACCIDENTALMENTE!—David fue rápido en corregir.

—Lo que sea, David ...—Max habló de nuevo. —Solo para que sepas, cualquier resultado que hayas planeado en tu mente no va a suceder esta noche. Lo puedo garantizar.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¡SEÑOR DAVID!

Los cuatro se giraron para ver a Butters corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba jadeando por aire una vez que los alcanzó.

—Butters, ¿qué pasa?

El niño rubio tomó otro gran trago de aire antes de finalmente hablar. —B-bueno, llegamos al autobús para tomar nuestras cosas, ya ves. Y bueno, todas las bolsas estaban fuera, y las de Kenny estaban abiertas y faltaban algunas de sus cosas.

—¡Oh dios!—Dijo David alarmadamente. —Bueno, vamos a investigar, ¿de acuerdo?

Nikki sonrió. —Oooh, un misterio! ¡Esto suena divertido!

—No, no lo es.—Max respondió, pero siguió a los demás.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a los otros niños, todos se reunieron alrededor de Kenny, que estaba buscando desesperadamente en su maleta. Buscando sus cosas perdidas

Cartman se estaba riendo para de esto. —¿Por qué alguien le robaría a Kenny? Es demasiado pobre para tener algo bueno.

–Cállate. Cartman.—dijo Stan antes de que Kyle pudiera decir algo y comenzar otra pelea.

Kyle se acercó a Kenny. —Amigo, ¿qué te falta de todos modos?

—¡Mis revistas porno—Gritó el inmortal.

Kyle fue el primero en hablar ante la contestacion. —Amigo, en serio. ¿Has traído tu porno aquí?

—¡Sí amigo! ¿Como voy a satisfacer mis necesidades de alguna manera si estoy en un lugar como este?

Stan se acercó a continuación. —Hombre, tu maleta está medio vacía. ¿Cuántas revistas trajiste?

Kenny se detuvo antes de mirar a Stan. —Tengo mucho porno Stan...

—Que enfermo eres...

Kyle gimió. —No te presté mi maleta extra para que te llevaras tus putas revistas, Kenny...

—Lo que sea Kyle! ¡No cambia el hecho de que faltan ahora! ¿A dónde diablos se fueron? "

Tweek comenzó a enloquecerse, abriendo desesperadamente su propia bolsa y buscando en ella. —¡Oh Dios mío! ¿No crees que algo mío también fue robado, verdad? "

—Tweek, ya revisamos nuestras maletas, todo sigue ahí.—Craig lo tranquilizó.

—¡Tu no sabes, Craig! ¡No empacaste mi maleta! GAH! ¡Mi ropa interior! Mi ropa interior sigue ahí, ¿verdad? Los gnomos nlos tomaron de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Craig solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Justo cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a David junto a Butters liderando el camino.

—¡Estan aqui!

Cartman puso los ojos en blanco. —Enhorabuena Butters, eras capaz de hacer una tarea simple.

—¡Sí! verdad, no?—Butters sonrió, sin captar el sarcasmo.

—Está bien, Kenny, ¿te faltan algunos cosas?"

–¡Sí!— Gritó, corriendo hacia David. Su parka hacía casi imposible que David lo entendiera. —¡Acabo de llegar, y mi maleta fue el único abierto y faltaba la mitad de mis cosas! ¡No los puedo encontrar en ninguna parte!

David miró a Kenny por un momento antes de finalmente hablar. —Entonces... ¿estás molesto?

Kenny miró al adulto. —Por supuesto, estoy jodidamente molesto! ¿Cómo crees que me siento, maldito imbécil?

David todavía no podía entender, pero sintió que sería de mala educación forzar al chico a quitarse la chaqueta, por lo que mantuvo su preocupación tranquila. —¡Bueno! ¡Es bueno saber Kenny!

Max, quien pudo entender miró a David sorprendido. —¡¿En serio, le estás permitiendo que se salga con la suya?!

David estaba un poco confundido, así que dudó por una respuesta. —S-si

Max solo se quedó en shock, pero no pudo decir más cuando David decidió seguir adelante.

—¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal si encontramos las cosas perdidas de Kenny ahora? Um, ¿qué fue lo que falta? Espero que no haya sido tan importante ".

—Sólo algunas revistas ...—Kyle dijo rodando los ojos. —Nada mas.

—¡Amigo, no minimizes lo sagrado!—Le gritó Kenny a su amigo.

—No, no lo son. Ademas, probablemente solo los olvidaste en tu casa de todos modos.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Creo que recordaría dónde dejé mi porno por última vez!

—Ugh, eres un degenerado ...

Craig se rió entre dientes a los demás antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver cómo estaba su novio. Tweek todavía estaba revolviendo sus cosas, pero se veía un poco más tranquilo después de revisar dos veces sus cosas todavía estaban allí. Estaba a punto de mirar a Kenny cuando algo llamó su atención. Miró detrás del autobús para ver una pequeña figura tratando de esconderse de los demás. La figura se quedó sin aliento cuando notaron que Craig estaba mirando fijamente. —Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo.—murmuró antes de finalmente volver a Kenny. —¡Oye!

Todos miraron a Craig que solo señalaba detrás del autobús. —Creo que puedo haber encontrado una pista.

Kenny se acercó, caminando alrededor del autobús. Se quedó helado cuando vio a una figura familiar de pie justo en la salida de emergencia del vehículo. —...¡¿Karen?!

Karen McCormick tímidamente se paró frente a su hermano, con la cabeza baja tristemente. —Hola, Kenny.

—K-Karen, ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?

La cabeza de Karen bajó aún más. —Yo ... yo quería pasar el verano contigo, pero mamá dijo que te estaban enviando a un campamento por hacer trampa, y no se me permitió ir contigo. Entonces, cuando vi tu maleta, decidí esconderme en ella después de que terminaras de empacar, pero no había suficiente espacio ... así que saqué todas tus revistas.

Kenny se puso rígido ante la revelación, ahora demasiado aturdido para pensar en algo que decir de inmediato.

Karen sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, lo que asustó un poco a Kenny. —Lo siento Kenny. No sabía que significaban tanto para ti. Sólo quería estar contigo durante el verano ... lo siento¿

Kenny se alarmó aun mas cuando su hermana empezó llorar. —¡No, no, no, no!—Dijo rápidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. —¡No estoy molesto contigo! Yo solo ... ¡no puedo creer que te hayas escondido en mi maleta durante todo el viaje en autobús! ¿Estás bien? No terminaste lastimada, ¿verdad?

Karen negó con la cabeza como respuesta, secándose los ojos. —¿Estás seguro de que no estás enojado conmigo?

Kenny sonrió, abrazando a la chica con fuerza. —Por supuesto que no, Karen. Solo estoy sorprendido...

Ella sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo a su hermano. —¡Bueno! ¿Esto significa que puedo pasar el verano contigo después de todo?

Kenny pensó en ello. Desde luego, no quería que su hermana volviera a casa, no porque sus padres ya estaban hablando sobre cómo iban a pasar el verano consumiendo drogas y emborrachándose de nuevo. Dudó que siquiera notaran que Karen estaba desaparecida. Él suspiró y la soltó. —Sí, puedes quedarte conmigo".

—¡Hurra!

David se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole a Karen. —Bueno. Parece que tenemos un polizón por,aqui, ¿eh?

—Hola señor.

David sonrió gentilmente, colocándose sobre una rodilla para estar al nivel de los ojos con el niño pequeño. —Hola, un placer conocerte cariño. Soy David, y tú eres?

—Soy Karen, la hermana pequeña de Kenny!

—Ya veo. Bueno Karen, me alegro de que se resolviera esta situacion.

—¡UH Huh! ¡Kenny dijo que podía quedarme aqui!

David frunció el ceño, no queriendo darle la noticia a la chica. —Lo siento Karen, pero me temo que no funciona así.

—... ¿eh?

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que tus padres están muy preocupados ahora, buscándote para una cosa. En segundo lugar, te inscribiste para ser parte del campamento este verano.

—P-pero ... quería estar con mi hermano mayor...—Karen sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

David sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban. —¡Oh, no, por favor no llores cariño!

–¿No puedo quedarme, por favor?—Karen preguntó desesperadamente.

Kenny rápidamente pensó en algo. Se bajó la capucha, para que David pudiera entenderlo completamente, mostrando su sucio cabello rubio en el proceso. —¿Qué tal si llamas a mis padres y dicen que Karen puede quedarse?

—Bueno, supongo que podría funcionar, pero me temo que tus padres no dieron un número de teléfono

Kenny corrió hacia Kyle, pidiendo una pluma y un papel.

Kyle levantó una ceja pero obedeció, tomando un momento para buscar entre sus cosas. Una vez que Kenny recibió los objetos, anotó algunos números antes de correr hacia David. —¡Aqui tienes! Mamá y papá pueden ser olvidadizos alguna vez. Simplemente llama a este numero y deberían responder.

—¡Pues, genial! ¡Vuelvo promto! Pueden continuar desempaquetando sus cosas.

Los niños vieron a David alejarse. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, Kyle miró al niño.

—Uh... Kenny, ¿tus padres no perdieron su único teléfono el mes pasado?"

—Sí, ese número era el de tu teléfono celular", dijo Kenny sonriendo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Duh, uno de nosotros puede pretender ser mi padre para que Karen se pueda quedar aqui, por supuesto.

Neil levantó una ceja, uniendo el plan de Kenny. —Entonces, ¿simplemente vas a engañar a David para que piense que tu hermana puede quedarse aquí?

—Asi es ... como sea que te llames.

—Es Neil ... ¿y no se preocuparían realmente tus padres por ella?

Kenny suspiró. —Nah, probablemente ni siquiera saben que Karen está desaparecida. Mis padres ... —Kenny no se sintió tan cómodo contándole tanto a un extraño sobre su situación. —Pueden ser muy descuidados ... a veces.

Cartman sonrió. —Esa es una buena manera de decir que tus padres probablemente están demasiado drogados o borrachos para preocuparse por ella.

—¡Cartman!—Stan y Kyle dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Max y Neil intercambiaron miradas por esa información, Max sintió un poco de compasivo por Kenny. "Si eso es cierto ..." pensó Max. No quería confiar en la palabra de este Cartman por el momento, pero por la reacción de los otros dos chicos y por la mirada que Kenny estaba dando, no se sorprendería al descubrir que los padres de Kenny realmente eran así. Definitivamente no podía simpatizar con padres despreocupados después de todo ...

La mirada de Kenny a Cartman no disminuyó, pero no dijo nada. —No importa. Kyle, por favor, habla cuando David llame a tu teléfono, ¿por favor?

—Él reconocerá mi voz al instante

—Entonces yo lo hare, puedo sonar como mi papá de todos modos.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Kyle emitió un timbre y Kenny lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo del chico. —¡Cuidado, hombre!

Kenny bajó la voz y habló por teléfono. —¿Qué quieres?" Hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar como su padre.

—Hola, este es David Greenwood, consejero del Campamento Camp Campbell, el mismo al que enviaron a Kenny. Parece que tu hija, Karen, se coló en el autobús con tu hijo y ahora está con nosotros.

—Karen? Oh, gracias a Dios, mi esposa y yo estábamos muy preocupados ... —Kenny se mordió con mucha amargura, probablemente sabiendo que su padre lo mas probable este ahora en el bar de la ciudad.

—Está bien. Y ... bueno, parece que ella quiere quedarse aquí con Kenny. Iba a preguntar si-

—Karen puede quedarse allí bien.— Kenny interrumpió a David. —Ella se divertiría más allí de todos modos. Solo cuídala como Kenny, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Oh por supuesto, señor! Karen y Kenny estarán perfectamente seguros aquí con nosotros. Te lo aseguro. Ahora, estoy seguro de que puede tener más preguntas, y si lo desea¿..

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

—P-pero señor, yo-

Kenny no le dio tiempo a David para decir algo, simplemente colgó el teléfono y se lo ldio a Kyle. —Dicho y hecho.—Él sonrió. Miró a Karen y sonrió. —Ya puedes quedarte, Karen!

Karen sonrió ampliamente. -¡Yay!—Ella abrazó a Kenny con fuerza. —¡Estoy tan feliz!

Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa. —Yo también.— En verdad se sintió aliviado. Estaba preocupado por estar lejos de Karen durante el verano, parece que ahora no lo necesita. Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, encantado de escuchar sus risitas felices. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás a su maleta aún abierta. De repente, el recuerdo de sus revistas lo golpeó de nuevo y sintió que le caía el estómago.

"Ah, mierda ..."penso , para que Karen no se diera cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. "Mis revistas..."

* * *

**Bueno, estoy de regreso a esta cosa llamada Fanfiction despues de una semana, y necesitaba trabajar rapido con esto. Y realmente puedo decir que ha salido mejor de lo esperado. Espero que disfruten un poco lo que he traigo.**


	3. Establecerse

**South Park no es mio, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : Establecerse**

David sonrió cuando todos empezaron a instalarse en el comedor para el almuerzo. Estaba un poco decepcionado cuando los chicos nuevos y la niña inesperada, todos se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar a los demás, pero por ahora no diría nada. Mejor dejen que se calienten a todos a su propio ritmo. Se volvió hacia Gwen, que estaba comiendo la comida que el intendente preparó para ellos.

—¿No es simplemente fantástico, Gwen?—Le preguntó a su co-consejero. —¡Este verano se perfila para ser el mejor de todos!

—David, dices eso cada maldito año, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta será mejor? ¿No dijiste que dos de los nuevos campistas intentaron matarse entre ellos antes?

—Oh, solo estaban teniendo una ligera pelea. Nada de lo que el círculo de calma que hemos planeado para hoy pued- arreglar.

Gwen simplementemla miro, sin tener ganas de decirle a David cómo realmente sentía que el plan era completamente estupido y como iba terminar. —Lo que digas ...—ella terminó diciendo, metiéndose otro bocado lleno de comida en la boca.

Mientras tanto, Max estaba descansando su cabeza en sus manos cuando los otros campistas comenzaron a hablar con él, Nikki y Neil.

—Entonces, ¿cómo son los nuevos?—Preguntó Harrison.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas tú mismo, chico mago?—Max preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Quiero decir que lo haría, pero ... bueno, todos nosotros queríamos preguntarle a ustedes tres siendo que fueron los primeros en verlos.

Max suspiró. —Oh Dios mío…

Neil decidió hablar en su lugar, sintiendo la agravación de Max habia aumentando. —Ellos parecen ser buenos, a excepcion de ese niño gordo cada vez que abria la boca. pero aparte de el, parecen niños normales.

Nikki dejó escapar una gran sonrisa. —Sí, deberías haber visto la pelea que tuvieron dos de esos niños. ¡Fue increíble!

Los otros campistas intercambiaron miradas y procesaron la información antes de voltear sus cabezas para mirar a los chicos nuevos.

Tweek fue el primero en notar las miradas y comenzó a temblar nerviosamente. —¡Oh Dios, ya nos odian!

Craig levantó la cabeza para mirar a los demás y se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no me importa.

—Ack, ¿cómo no te importa? Estos niños prácticamente dirigen este campamento ya que han estado aquí por más tiempo que nosotros ¡Nos van a comer vivos! Ah! ¡No creo que pueda soportar este tipo de presión!

—Craig, comtrola a tu novio, por favor.—dijo Cartman molesto.

Craig solo lo fulminó con la mirada, procediendo a darle la vuelta después.

Butters comenzó a mover lentamente sus pulgares. —Bueno, espero que no sean tan malos con nosotros. Por qué no me importaría ser amigo de ellos.—El rubio sonrió esperanzado, mirando a los otros campistas que parecían haber regresado a su propia conversación otra vez.

—Butters, no estamos aquí para hacer amigos ...—Cartman espetó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño rubio.

—¿Bueno, por qué no? ¿Quién dijo que no podemos ser amables con los demás?

—¡Yo lo hago!

Butters todavía no parecía convencido, pero de todos modos bajó la cabeza y asimtio. —E-Esta bien.

Kyle se puso de pie. —¡No, no está bien!—Gritó, captando la atención de todos. No le importó mientras miraba a Butters, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Cartman. Él no iba tener otra pelea con él. —Mira, Butters, si quieres hacer nuevos amigos, haz eso. No dejes que Cartman te mande.

Butters lo pensó antes de que una sonrisa brillante se formara en su rostro. —¡Sí, tienes razón!—Se puso de pie, agarrando su bandeja en el proceso.

—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?— Cartman exigió.

—¡Voy a hablar con ellos!—Butters trotó alegremente a la otra mesa, ansioso por hablar con ellos.

Cartman no se veía feliz mientras miraba a Kyle. —Genial, sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, ¿verdad, estúpido judío?

Kyle no respondió, en cambio se sentó junto a Stan de nuevo y volvió a comer su comida.

—¡Butters nos va a atacar cuando se haga amigo de esos imbéciles!

—¡No, no lo ba ser! No hay nada de malo en ser amigable con ellos.—Stan habló por Kyle.

Kenny asintió en acuerdo. —Sí, deja a Butters en paz, culon! Él puede hacer lo que quiera, y eres estupido si crees que puedes mandarnos.

Kyle sonrió. —Sí, nunca te escuchamos antes, ¡y no hay manera de que te escuchemos ahora!

Cartman permaneció en silencio, pero su mirada no vaciló. "Te lo demostraré judío ..."pensó amenazadoramente.

De vuelta por David, jadeó feliz cuando notó que Butters se acercaba a los demás. —Gwen, mira! ¡Ya está sucediendo!

A Gwen no le importaba, solo terminaba su comida.

Butters nerviosamente se paró frente a un lugar vacío entre Max y el Chico Espacial. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente, a pesar de que ya tenía la atención de todos. —H-hola ... soy ... soy Butters.

Max miró al chico, pero no dijo una palabra.

El Niño Espacial fue el primero en saludarlo con una sonrisa gigante. —¡Hola Butters!

Le sonrió al niño antes de mirarse a los pies. —Entonces, me preguntaba si podría sentarme con todos ustedes?

Nerris le sonrió. —¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros!

Butters le sonrió. —Gracias.—Se sentó con entusiasmo. —Por cierto, me gustan tus orejas de elfo!

—¡Ah, gracias!—Ella sonrió. "¡Soy un elfo de madera del nivel 20!

—¡Oh enserio! ¡Soy un paladín de nivel 15!

Nerris, que no esperaba una respuesta como esa, sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban de emoción. —¿¡De Verdad!? ¡Tú también juegas D&D!

—S-Si... Nosotros ... bueno, los muchachos y yo jugamos y nos vestimos como nuestros personajes también y ...

—¡¿EN SERIO?!

Harrison puso sus ojos directamento en los dos, pero permaneció en silencio.

De los chicos de South Park, se puede escuchar la voz de Cartman gritando. —Butters, dejamos de jugar hace unas semanas. ¡Son superhéroes ahora! ¡SUPERHEROES!

—¡Cállate Cartman!—La voz de Kyle vino a continuación.

Los campistas mayores miraron para ver si había más arrebatos de los nuevos antes de que Nerris se volviera hacia Butters. —No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso? ¿Y tu amigo mencionó algo sobre los superhéroes?

—U-uh, sí?

—Bueno, aunque no me centre en el tema de los superhéroes, sí los aprecio.

Butters sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. —Oh, gracias ... uh ... lo siento mucho, no creo haber escuchado tu nombre antes.

—Oh, soy Nerris. Nerris la linda!

—Encantado de conocerte, Nerris!—Sintió que su cara se calentaba mientras se formaba un sonrojo. —Tú realmente eres un poco linda, Nerris ...

Nerris inclinó la cabeza antes de sonreír. —Aw, gracias Butters. ¡Tú también lo eres!—Se inclinó y le dio una palmadita en la mano, porque era lo único que podía alcanzar.

Butters sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su rubor se intensificó. "¿¡Oh!? ¿R-realmente? Yo ... Oh cielos, gracias ...

Junto a Nerris, Harrison levantó una ceja con suspicacia a Butters, con un profundo ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. —Uh ... ¿qué fue eso ...?—Se preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo.

De vuelta junto a los muchachos de South Park, Kenny levantó la cabeza cuando notó el brillante rubor de Butters. Sus ojos se fijaron en Nerris, tambien en los de Harrison para notar la evidente situación en la que se habia metido su amigo.

Eso le saco una risa.

Butters era una maldito suertido, pero tambien era alguien que al final iba terminar mal. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez un poco aterradl de como terminaria esto.

Su reaccion no paso desapercibido por su pequeña hermana, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Noto eso y queria asegurarse de que pasaba.

—¿Kenny?—Karen habló con curiosidad. —¿Estás bien?

El niño pobreton saltó un poco antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, sin tratar de reirse, para calmar a su hermana. —Por supuesto, Karen. Estoy bien ... —Bajó la cabeza para almorzar, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a esos tres.

De vuelta con Butters, él y Nerris conversaban entusiasmados, Nerris le preguntó si estaría interesado en unirse a ella más tarde para un juego y Butters aceptó con entusiasmo.

Nurf, al otro lado de la mesa, resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, jugando ligeramente con su cuchillo. —Oh, parece que tenemos otro nerd aquí ...

Butters escuchó esto e inclinó la cabeza. —O-oh, bueno, no me consideraría un nerd porque no siempre soy el más inteligente en la escuela, pero gracias de todos modos".

Nurf miró desanimado antes de fruncir el ceño. —No creo que estés entendiendo. Creo que eres torpe.

El niño más pequeño se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestra propia opinión sobre las personas, y no siempre son agradables, así que está bien.

—...—Nurf parpadeó un poco, todavía retirado. —... Uh ... tu cara es estúpida ...

—Bueno, eso me duele, pero ... bueno, supongo que no todos nos vemos bien con alguien, así que lo entiendo, supongo.—Mostró una dulce sonrisa a Nurf para demostrar que no tenía sentimientos duros .

Nurf comenzó a sentirse nervioso, mirando hacia atrás y adelante. Los otros campistas lo miraron, esperando ver qué diría a continuación. —¿¡Oh si!? Bueno ... bien ... —tragó saliva antes de finalmente hablar. —Y ... tu voz es molesta!

—Bueno ... está bien, porque un día mi voz madurará y ya no sonará así.

La cara de Nurf comenzó a enrojecerse a medida que se ponía más nervioso. Él desesperadamente sacó un insulto más, tratando de finalmente obtener una reacción. —Tú ... ¿tu pelo es estúpido?

Butters se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de encogerse de hombros. —Sabes, estaba pensando en cambiarlo algún día ... así que quizás tengas razón ... um, lo siento, no sé tu nombre. ¿Cual es?

Los ojos de Nurf se ensancharon antes de que se levantara y prácticamente corriera hacia Butters. Los otros campistas se tensaron, pensando que volvió a disparar y que iba a atacar al niño pequeño, especialmente cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

—¡Oh no! ¡Nurf no lo hagas!—Gritó Nerris.

Pero en vez de hacer lo que todos pensaron que terminaria haciemdo, el abrazó al niño y lo abrazó protectoramente, todos inclinaron sus cabezas de manera confusa.

Nurf sonrió alegremente. —¡Oh, eres tan tierno! ¡Yo te protegeré!

Butters parpadeó, un poco desilusionado antes de sonreír. —Oh, gracias ... como sea que te llames. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Esto significa que ahora somos amigos?

—¡Por supuesto!—Estuvo de acuerdo antes de entrecerrar los ojos ante los demás. —¡Si Alguno de ustedes, idiotas, piensan que lastimar a este inocente cristira, se las van a tener que ver conmigo, lo entienden?—Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo para intensificar su amenaza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente, demasiado nerviosos para irle en contra al matón.

Cartman frunció el ceño, comiendo su comida. —Bueno mira eso. Perdimos a todos los Butters. Él está muerto para nosotros ahora. Buen trabajo, Kyle.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso?!

—¡Mira esto, Kyle! Butters está saliendo con esos niños ahora! ¡Nos ignorará y eventualmente estará de su lado sobre nosotros! ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa por dejarlo pasar el rato con ellos! ¡Perdimos nuestro maldito saco de boxeo por tu culpa, judio!

La cara de Kyle se puso roja de ira. —Butters puede salir con quien quiera, gordo de mierda. ¡Deja de actuar como si de repente nos odiara solo porque él sale con gente diferente!

—Bueno, vamos a ver quién tiene razón, estúpido judío¿

—Grrr!

Stan rápidamente puso una mano en el hombro de Kyle. Le tomó un minuto, pero Kyle tomó aliento y se relajó al lado de su amigo.

—…Gracias…

—No hay problema, amigo.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Cartman y Kyle intercambiaron miradas acaloradas durante el resto de la comida y al otro lado, Butters habló con entusiasmo con los otros niños sobre su ciudad natal, sus amigos, sus padres y su escuela también.

David miró felizmente, su sonrisa más amplia de lo normal. —Oh, estoy tan feliz de que al menos Butters esté haciendo nuevos amigos. Parece un buen niño "

—Parece que eres un mini tu ...—murmuró Gwen, notando la ingenua inocencia del niño y su amplia y dulce sonrisa, justo como su co-consejero mostraba todo el tiempo. Miró el reloj y se levantó. —Bueno. El almuerzo ha terminado, ponganse en movimiento ya.

David asintió, estirándose para agarrar una pila de papeles que había colocado a su lado antes. —Cierto, tengo que entregar esto a los niños.—Se saltó para estar más cerca de los niños, su sonrisa nunca se deslizaba. —Está bien, chicos de South Park!

Todos los ojos se concentraron hacia David.

—De acuerdo con el director, el consejero escolar y los padres, se requiere que ustedes varones respondan una especie de cuestionario cada semana. ¡Pensé que sería genial comenzar con una con pocas preguntas! ¡Hurra!

Los chicos sintieron que sus ojos se ensanchaban con horror mientras todos soltaban un fuerte grito de protesta.

Butters frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de la mesa. —Ah bueno ... tengo que irme a trabajar ahora. Adiós amigos. Hablare con ustedes más tarde.

–¡Que te vaya bien, querido paladín!—Gritó Nerris¿

—¡Te espero Butters!—Gritó Nurf, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Max observó con una mirada molesta mientras Butters se alejaba para reunirse con sus amigos. —Hombre, ese tipo está molesto ...

Neil asintió. —Lo sé. No me está gusta el como actua. Él es tan ... tan ...

De repente, David se acercó a Butters, con las manos en las caderas y una voz alegre que rebotaba en su garganta. —¡Hola Butters.

—¡Hola David!

—... Es tan David ...—Max y Neil terminaron la oración juntos.

El adulto se inclinó para estar al nivel de los ojos con el niño. —Ya sabes, Butters, estoy orgulloso de ti! Sé que hacer nuevos amigos y estar en un nuevo entorno a veces puede ser un poco atemorizante y estresante, ¡pero lo superaste y pareciste que te llevas bien con los otros campistas! "

—¿¡Oh enserio!? ¿Tu piensas as? Bueno, me alegro. Siempre me ha encantado conocer gente nueva. Siempre trato de ser tan amigable con los demás como puedo, porque nunca sabes quién será tu próximo mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—¡Esa es una gran manera de verlo!—David estuvo de acuerdo. —Sabes, estaba pensando en comenzar algo para este verano, donde tengo una caravana cada semana que te ayude. ¡Ayudarán con las actividades, darán anuncios cuando no pueda y ayudarán a difundir la positividad del campamento! Y estaba pensando que podrías ser el primero.—Extendió la mano para que Butters la sacudiera. —¿Te gustaría ser mi ayudante de campamento para esta semana Butters?

Butters sonrió con entusiasmo. Estaba prácticamente saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras estrechaba la mano de David. —¡Claro, con mucho gusto, señor David!

—Oh, sólo David, Butters. ¡Pero me gusta el entusiasmo!—Él agitó la cabeza del niño antes de levantarse. —Está bien, ve y responde tus pregunta y luego puedes ayudarme a mí ya Gwen más tarde para nuestra actividad grupal más tarde hoy.

—¡Yuppie!

David sonrió, viendo a Butters comenzar a hablar con sus amigos sobre su nueva posición en el campamento.

Cartman frunció el ceño al escuchar la historia del chico rubio. —En serio, ¿por qué te estás convirtiendo en el favorito del campamento de repente, Butters ...?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no creo que sea el favorito del campamento, pero ...

—¡Cállate la boca, Butters! ¡A nadie le importa!

—¡HEY!—Todos los chicos se giraron para ver a Nurf pisando a ellos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Butters. —No le hablas así a Butters, lo entiendes! ¡O te voy a apuñalar!

Cartman no parecía intimidado cuando eh levantó los brazos para desafiar al matón. "Oh realmente, brah? ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Gay Lord!

—Aprecio el uso de mi nombre real, pero no te advertiré otra vez. ¡Sé amable con Butters o te llevaremcon la puta muerte!—Nurf lanzó un puñetazo, extrañando a propósito la cabeza de Cartman por unos pocos milímetros. El puño se estrelló en la pared junto a Cartman, dejando un agujero de buen tamaño. Nurf se retiró, sin verse desconcertado por todas las astillas que ahora cubrían su mano y se alejó, dejando atrás a un aturdido Cartman. —Nos vemos luego Butters ...

—Nos vemos Nurf!

Eric se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando el agujero en la pared por un momento, el hecho de que era casi del mismo tamaño de su cabeza no se le escapó al niño. —No puedo creerlo ...

Sus "amigos" lo miraron con curiosidad.

Cartman se quedó callado por un momento, y los otros realmente pensaron que Nurf lo asustaba. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar. —El maldito nombre real de este pendejo es Gaylord! ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Kyle soamente empujo al niño gordo para "calmarlo". —¡Venga! Tenemos que hacer esta prueba estúpida, culon! ¡No quiero volver a repetirtelo! ¿¡Entiendes!?"

—Pero ... pero ... pero Kyle! Su ... pffft ... su nombre es ... hahaha ... ¡Gaylord! ¡Hahahahahaha!

—¡YA PARA, CARAJO!—Todos los chicos gritaron al unísono, hartos de la risa de Cartman

Todos se fueron, lo que obligó a Cartman, que seguía riendo, a caminar con ellos, dejando solos a los campistas mayores para hablar.

Max sonrió cuando los vio irse. —Bueno, creo que es bueno saber que hay otros que tienen un verano peor que yo. Al menos no tengo que tomar un estúpido examen ¿

—Me siento mal por Butters.—dijo Nurf, ya extrañando al chico rubio.

—En serio Nurf, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo y Butters?

El chico más grande se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro. Solo con mirar esa cara inocente me dan ganas de protegerlo a toda costa. Él volvió a llorar, sollozando levemente. "¡No le fallaré como lo he hecho con Nurf Jr.!"

Max solo se palmeo cuando Nurf se alejó dramáticamente. —Maldita sea ... va a estar asi rodo el verano?

—Mejor eso en ves de que nos golpeen o nos amenaze todo el tiempo ...—comentó Neil.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Mira!—Gritó Nikki, llamando la atención de los dos. Giraron sus cabezas para ver lo que ella estaba señalando, notando a la niña más joven, Karen, sentada sola y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. —¡Deberíamos hablar con ella!

—¡No me interesa!—Max protestó instantáneamente. —Los niños son demasiado molestos para tenerlos cerca.

—Pero somos niños.—Dijo Neil.

—Exactamente. No estoy tratando con un niña esta vez.

—Pero ella parece inocente.— Nikki.

—Sí, y realmente no me importa ...—Max puso los ojos en blanco, preparándose para alejarse. —Ahora, vamos a ...— Fue silenciado por Nikki corriendo hacia ella. —Carajo...

Karen se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa, esperando a Kenny como prometió. Ella no sabía qué más hacer, demasiado nerviosa para interactuar con los otros niños, así que solo se mantuvo callada. Entonces, cuando una chica muy enérgica con cabello verde apareció en su cara, la pequeña Karen solo pudo soltar un grito asustado y saltó hacia atrás.

—¡Hola!

Karen resopló suavemente, antes de hablar vacilante. —H-hola ...

—Nikki, no la asustes...— dijo Neil rodando los ojos.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo!—Sonrió ella, mirándolo rápidamente antes de volver a mirar a Karen. No mostró ninguna preocupación ya que se acercó lo más posible a la cara de la niña. —Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus animales favoritos para pelear?

—¿P-Pelear?

Max suspiró. —Déjala en paz, Nikki ... no tenemos tiempo para esto. Quiero tener un momento de paz antes de que David vuelva y lo arruine.

—Aw, pero ella es tan indefensa. Tenemos que cuidarla cuando ese hermano suyo no esté cerca.

Karen miró hacia la puerta y vio a Kenny salir antes que los tres extraños. Deseaba desesperadamente que su hermano entrara, listo para protegerla como normalmente lo hace. Y si no es él, entonces al menos su ángel guardián ...

—¡Oooh! ¡Lo sé!—Gritó Nikki. —¡Ella no vio el campamento completo! ¡Vamos a enseñárselo!

—¡De ninguna manera!—Max dijo firmemente. —¡NO lo haremos de nuevo!

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido! ¿Qué dices, niña?

Karen comenzó a temblar de miedo, con lágrimas en los ojos. —... u-um ... yo ...

—¡Genial!—Nikki soltó un grito de alegría cuando levantó a la chica y corrió hacia la puerta.

Max y Neil observaron a los dos irse, sin tener un segundo para intentar detener a su hiperactiva amiga.

Max suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Maldita sea ... solo ... maldita sea!"

* * *

Karen se sintió mareada cuando Nikki finalmente disminuyó la velocidad. Estaba demasiado desorientada para entender dónde estaba. El mundo era solo un gran borrón de diferentes tonos de verdes y marrones, el único consuelo que tenía la niña era la suave brisa que soplaba en su cara. Pasó un momento antes de que la rotación se detuviera y Karen finalmente pudiera distinguir su entorno, notando una larga fila de diferentes tiendas verdes que prácticamente se mezclaban con el entorno natural que rodeaba a las chicas.

Karen parpadeó ligeramente, mirando a su alrededor confundida. —... Um ...?

–¡Me alegro de que lo hayas preguntado!—Dijo Nikki con entusiasmo antes de que la niña pudiera terminar su oración. —¡Esta es el área de la tiendas, donde dormirás durante el verano! No son tan cómodos ... ¡pero siempre me encanta dormir en el suelo! ¿Que pasa contigo?

Karen inclinó la cabeza confundida. —Uh ... supongo que sí?

—¡Impresionante!—La niña mayor soltó un grito triunfante. -¡Sabes que creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien! ¡Aquí! ¡Déjame mostrarte mi tienda!—Prácticamente empujó a Karen dentro de una tienda, donde ella, Max y Neil dormían. —Neil duerme aquí, Max duerme allí y yo suelo dormir debajo de una de sus camas.

Karen notó una tercera litera que era casi completamente estéril. —¿Por qué no duermes allí?

—Oh, como dije antes, prefiero dormir en el suelo. ¡Jejeje!

El niñ- más joven la miró de forma extraña antes de mirar alrededor de la tienda. Se dio cuenta de que no había mucho en la tienda, además de ropa, algunos artículos personales y una pizarra por alguna razón. No había mucho más que llamara su atención y Karen estaba a punto de intentar alejarse hasta que, finalmente, algo marrón apareció en su visión.

Allí, escondida bajo una fina manta en una de las literas, Karen pudo distinguir lo que parecía una pata. Curiosamente, la chica se acercó más, ignorando las preguntas de Nikki. Dudó un momento antes de retirar la manta para revelar un pequeño oso de peluche desgastado, faltaba uno de los ojos de botón, y todo el pelaje estaba desgastado y deshilachado por los años.

Los ojos de Karen se iluminaron. No le importaba el hecho de que parecía que el oso podía desmoronarse con el menor tirón, todavía era un animal de peluche pequeño y tierno, la niña lo alcanzó ansiosamente, sosteniendo con cuidado el juguete en sus tiernas manos.

Mientras tanto, Nikki, sorprendentemente, se quedó en silencio cuando notó que la niña ahora estaba distraída con otra cosa. A la niña de cabello verde le tomó solo dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que Karen sostenía y su mente instantáneamente cambió a la forma en que el dueño de dicho oso reaccionaría al ver esto. —Uh, Karen ... yo no haría eso...—Y luego la mente de Nikki dio otro giro.

La cara que haría Max si viera, cuánto podría reaccionar de forma exagerada ... ¡¿Cómo podría pasar esto por alto la aventura de la chica que ella buscaba para Karen?!

—¿Sabes que? ¡No importa! ¡Juegas con ese oso!—Nikki sonrió maliciosamente.

Karen miró al oso como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, como un solo movimiento equivocado y se derrumbara hasta convertirse en polvo en sus palmas. Con cautela, volvió a mirar a Nikki. —¿E-En serio?

—¡Sí! hazlo, niña!

La niña pequeña y frágil dejó escapar un enorme grito de excitación mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al oso. —¡Gracias!—Dijo ella, meciendo el juguete de un lado a otro.

—¡No hay problema, Karen!—Nikki se rió, demasiado ansiosa por como reaccionaria su malhumorado amigo ante esto. "¡Max va a volver loco."

* * *

Max, mientras tanto, caminó un poco por delante de Neil, los dos chicos tomándose su tiempo mientras se acercaban a las tiendas. —Sabes, Nikki pagará por hacernos caminar todo el camino de regreso aquí ...—dijo Max, aunque el tono en su voz no mostró ningún anuncio de que su amenaza fuera seria.

–Bueno ... técnicamente...

—No quiero escucharlo, Neil.—El chico con sudadera con capucha lo interrump, lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro, entrecerró los ojos con el chico más alto. Cuando logró silenciar al nerd, se dio la vuelta, con una actitud indiferente que se hizo cargo de nuevo. —Solo alejemos a esa niña, Karen de Nikki y regresemos al comedor antes de que ese hermano suyo se entere.

—¿Por qué te importa?—Neil preguntó con curiosidad.

Max se encogió de hombros antes de hablar. —Algo me dice que no debemos meternos con la hermana de ese niño. Él emite la vibra del hermano sobreprotector, y honestamente no quiero involucrarme en ningún drama familiar...

Neil asintió en comprensión. —Buen punto.

—Además, existe el hecho de que la niña se quedó sola con Nikki.—agregó Max.

—También buen punto.

No tomó mucho más tiempo para que los dos finalmente se acercaran a su tienda compartida, viendo a Nikki riéndose, bloqueando sus vistas de la pequeña Karen.

—Está bien, Nikki, recuperemos a esa niña antes de que su hermano se entere de que prácticamente la secuestraste.

—¿Secuestrar?—Preguntó Nikki, sonriendo sin desvanecerse. —¡Prefiero el término, 'tomarla bajo mi ala'!

Max puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, me encantaría ver que ... ¿cómo se llamaba de nuevo ... Kenny? Sí, Kenny ... Me encantaría ver su cara cuando le expliques esa ... —Rodeó a su amigo, mirando a la niña más joven. —Vamos, Karen. Hora de irse-

La voz de Max se cortó, con la boca abierta y los ojos saltando al ver a Karen, acurrucada contra un lujoso oso marrón. No cualquier oso ... ¡ su oso! ¡Su Sr. Honeynuts!

—¡HEY!—Dijo bruscamente, prácticamente tirando a su oso del agarre del niño, la mirada se retorció en una muy acalorada mientras le gritana a la niña. —¡NO toques al Sr. Honeynuts, nunca más! ¡Es mio, niña!

Karen no sabía cómo sentirse al principio, demasiado sorprendida por el repentino ladrido del chico. Estaba demasiado aturdida cuando sintió que el oso era arrebatado y sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Max continuó gritándole.

Nikki y Neil tuvieron dos reacciones diferentes cuando vieron que todo esto se iba abajo. Nikki se había echado a reír al instante, sus pensamientos sobre lo que sucedería iban exactamente como lo había planeado. Neil acababa de suspirar, no le gustaba a dónde terminaría yendo todo esto. —Max ...—dio una advertencia, pero el chico más bajo no lo escuchó.

Karen finalmente pareció responder, mirando vacilante al niño, con los ojos todavía abiertos por pura conmoción. Al principio sucedió lentamente, pero finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse con lágrimas grandes y gruesas. Ella comenzó a olfatear, algunos hipo brotaban de su boca. —Yo ... yo ... yo ...—tartamudeó, las gotitas finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas regordetas y cayeron al suelo.

Max, Nikki y Neil reaccionaron a la niña que lloraba al mismo tiempo, todos con la misma expresión.

—Oh, mierda ...—dijo Max, dejando caer al Sr. Honeynuts al suelo, pero no le prestó atención porque sintió que una punzada de culpa golpeaba sus entrañas al ver a la niña.

Neil miró nerviosamente a sus amigos antes de decidir acercarse a la chica. —Uh...

No pudo terminar cuando Karen dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, sus sollozos mecían su cuerpo.

—¡Gah! Max! ¡Por qué le gritaste a ella!—Gritó Neil, mirando a su malhumorado amigo.

—¡No lo sé! Yo solo… simplemente no quería que ella sostuviera al Sr.. digo, eh… me refiero a ese oso y…

—¡Maldita sea Max, todos sabemos que es tu oso! ¡Y mira lo que causaste por ser posesivo de esa estupidez!—Neil hizo un gesto a Karen, que seguía llorando.

—Sr. Honeynuts no es estupi-

—Solo arregla esto, Max!

Max se sorprendió un poco por el regaño de Neil, pero no lo pensó tanto cuando miró a Karen, que tenía sus puños apretados al lado de sus ojos, frotando las lágrimas de su rostro. Él no quiso hacer llorar a la chica y ciertamente quería que ella se detuviera, pero el consuelo no es exactamente su fuerte. Miró desesperadamente a sus amigos, esperando que tomaran la iniciativa, pero se veían tan despistados como él. Finalmente, miró al oso que era la fuente de todo esto. Dudó antes de echar una mirada atrás a Karen, que se estaba enrojeciendo debido a su llanto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —Maldita sea…

Karen, durante todo esto, no escuchaba a los niños mayores, estaba demasiado conmocionada para prestar atención. Ella no quería hacer que ninguno de ellos se enojara. Ella sólo quería jugar con el oso. Pero solo podía pensar en la cara enojada del dueño del juguete. No creía que le importara a quienquiera que perteneciera el oso, pero parecía estar equivocada. Y ahora todo lo que Karen quería era correr hacia Kenny y llorar contra su pecho, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su hermano en este momento. —K-Kenny ...—gimió ella, esperando sentir los brazos protectores de su hermano de repente envolver alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en cambio, Karen sintió que algo suave rozaba su lágrima y los puños cubiertos de mocos. Soltó un par de hipo más antes de mirar cautelosamente para ver el mismo oso en su cara. Max, deteniéndolo con cuidado hacia ella. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces, el cuerpo todavía temblaba unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de encontrar la respiración. —H-huh?

Max miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado. —Mi-mira, lo siento por ... uh ...gritar? Supongo que ... solo ... solo juega con él.

Karen sollozó una vez más, mirando al oso y a Max. —R-realmente? ¿Estás seguro?

Max suspiró, un rubor apareció en su rostro. —Sí. Puedes jugar con él. Me sorprendió verte jugar con él. Él ... —Su sonrojo se volvió más brillante, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a sus amigos que lo estaban mirando fijamente. —... él solo significa mucho para mí bien...

Karen sintió que la última de sus lágrimas se escapaba, continuando observando a Max por un momento, y luego, lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. —Gracias ...—ella habló en voz baja, apenas por encima de un susurro. Levantó el brazo, y Max lo tomó como una señal de que estaba a punto de arrebatar el juguete de su agarre, pero en lugar de eso, lo alcanzó y agarró su propia mano.

El niño saltó, sin esperar sentir sus pequeños dedos enroscados alrededor de su mano. —Uh ...?

La sonrisa de Karen creció más. —¿Puedes jugar conmigo, señor?

Max parpadeó, completamente sorprendido. Miró desesperadamente a sus amigos que ahora se estaban riendo de él. Claramente, no iban a ayudarlo a salir de esto. —Yo ... yo ... ¡Te acabo de hacer llorar!

Karen no se inmutó mientras levantaba su mano libre para limpiar su cara aún húmeda. —Estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de miedo. Ella lo miró después de que su brazo cayera hacia su costado, la mano que se aferraba a la de Max se aflojó ligeramente, pero no se fue. —Lo siento, jugué con tu oso sin tu permiso. Pero ... tu amiga dijo que podía y asumí que estaba bien.

Max sintió que su irritación regresaba cuando se volteo para mirar a la chica de cabello verde. —Nikki ...—gruñó.

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera se asustó. Neil solo puso los ojos fijamente en ella

Los tres escucharon una risita y miraron hacia abajo para ver que Karen se reía suavemente de ellos. —Entonces ... ¿jugarás conmigo, por favor?

Max suspiró, mirando entre la chica y el Sr. Honeynuts hasta finalmente la pequeña mano que sostenía la suya. No pudo encontrar en su corazón negar a la chica su petición, así que soltó un suspiro de derrota más y asintió. —Está bien ... supongo que sí...

La sonrisa de Karen creció más y soltó a Max, saltando arriba y abajo ligeramente. —¡Hurra!

Neil sintió una sonrisa en su rostro. —Wow, jugando con niñas pequeñas. No pensé que alguna vez vería este lado tuyo, Max.

—Cállate, Neil ...—siseó, su mirada casi apuñaló al habitual chico nervioso.

* * *

De vuelta en el comedor, Kenny cerró de golpe la prueba que tuvo que tomar frente a David. —¡Aqui tienes!

David parpadeó, un poco sorprendido. —¿Seguro que ya has terminado Kenny? ¿Solo los entregué hace diez minutos? Miró al niño y vio que los otros niños, que los miraban fijamente, parecían estar casi a la mitad con sus propias pruebas.

—¡He terminado!

Kenny solo dio respuestas aleatorias sin siquiera leer la pregunta. Él solo quería regresar con su hermana antes de que algo le sucediera. Odiaba dejarla sola en el comedor, razón por la cual hizo todo lo posible para terminar la prueba lo más rápido posible. No le importaba lo bien que lo hiciera, solo quería pasar este verano y volver a casa con su hermana en una sola pieza.

David miró la prueba de Kenny, un poco inseguro, y no porque todavía pudiera entender al niño rubio. —No sé ... por qué no ...—antes de que pudiera terminar, Kenny salió de la habitación y corrió hacia donde vio a su hermana por última vez.

—Está bien, Karen, es hora de ... —sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el comedor. —...—sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. —... ¡KAREN!"

Kenny no sabía qué se apoderó de él. Simplemente sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en piloto automático, cuando salió del comedor y comenzó a buscar a su hermana. Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, dejando que su voz resonara mientras la llamaba.

—KAREN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!—Le grito a los otros confundidos campistas, buscando en cada espacio en el que podía estar la niña antes de ir al otro lado del campamento, donde sabía que estaban las tiendas. —¡¿KAREN?!

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, hurgando en cada tienda, sin importarle a quién pertenecían. Llegó casi a la mitad antes de escuchar la risa ... ¡La risa de Karen!

—¡Karen!

—¿Kenny?—Karen llamó desde donde estaba, y Kenny estaba allí tan rápido que casi parecía que él se teletransportaba. —¡Karen!

Las cuatro figuras dentro de la tienda lo miraron sorprendidas antes de que Karen soltara otra risita y lo saludara con la mano. —Hola, hermano mayor! Max y yo estamos jugando, ¿ves?

Kenny lanzó una mirada mortal a los tres campistas, pisoteando a su hermana y poniéndose entre ella y Max. —¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes tres con mi hermana?—Exigió.

Max levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. -Mira, lo siento, esto es todo ... bueno, esto es culpa de Nikki ...

—¡Oye!—Se quejo niña.

—Pero...—Max dijo rápidamente. —Solo estábamos saliendo. Karen quería jugar con ese oso, y decidimos dejarla.

Kenny miró a Karen, de hecho, al ver un oso de aspecto viejo en sus brazos. Se sintió un poco mejor antes de notar algo más. Los ojos de Karen estaban hinchados y rojos, como si acabara de llorar. –Karen! ¿Estabas llorando, cariño?

Max, Nikki y Neil intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, mientras Karen pensaba en su respuesta.

Ella sonrió y abrazó al oso con fuerza contra su pecho. —Solo me asusté un poco. Sin embargo, Max me hizo sentir mejor. Él es muy agradable.

Kenny levantó una ceja, mirando a dicho niño. —¿De Verdad?

—Uh ...—Eso no era mentira... pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sí. Pensé que jugar con el Sr. ... uh ... —se aclaró la garganta. —Digo… El oso… la calmaría. Luego me preguntó si jugaría con ella, así que ... terminé haciendo eso ... sí ...

Kenny miró fijamente a Max, e incluso Max tuvo que admitir que la mirada de este chico podía rivalizar con la suya. Sentía que Kenny estaba analizando cada aspecto de Max, revisándolo y leyendo su mente para ver cuánto de todo eso era verdad. Se movió, un poco incómodo antes de que Kenny suspirara y se cruzara de brazos.

—Ya veo ..." Dio una sonrisa, su mirada ahora apagándose. —Gracias por eso ...—Luego se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada en su hermana. —Pero Karen, no huyas así otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda esperarme donde te pido. ¿Ok dulzura?

—Está bien, Kenny. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Kenny sonrió, abrazando a la chica con fuerza. —Está bien, entonces ... ¿tu hermano mayor puede unirse a tu juego?"

Karen se quedó sin aliento, las estrellas prácticamente apareciendo en sus ojos. —¡Sí!

El hermano se rió entre dientes, abrazándola una vez más. —¡Increíble! ¡Vamos a jugar!

* * *

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Kenny, Max, Nikki y Neil terminaron entreteniendo a Karen hasta que algunos de los otros campistas vinieron a recogerlos.

Kyle, Butters, Preston y Nerris fueron los que terminaron por venir.

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Kenny, juguetonamente, levantando a su hermana y girándola, haciendo que su risa brotara alrededor de ellos.

Nikki y Neil se unieron a su risa e incluso Max no pudo contener la sonrisa cariñosa mientras miraba a los hermanos, pero preferiría morir antes que admitirlo.

—Hola!—Gritó Kyle, sobresaltando al pequeño grupo. —David nos envió a buscarlos.

Kenny miró a su amigo, notando que el pelirrojo ahora se había deshecho de su abrigo naranja y ushanka verde, ahora con una camisa amarilla de Camp Campbell que debió haberse ganado en algún momento después de que terminó la prueba, y pantalones vaqueros azules. Butters estaba de pie junto a él, también con una camisa de Camp Campbell y un silbato alrededor de su cuello también.

Kenny también se tomó el tiempo para observar a los otros dos niños que aún no conocía muy bien. Reconoció a la chica como la que estaba conversando con Butters durante el almuerzo, luego miro al otro, quien era un chico que vestía una camisa amarilla con un cuello alrededor de su garganta y sus mangas eran dos tonos de verde diferentes..

El chico de aspecto shakespeariano se adelantó, con una sonrisa adornando sus rasgos. —Estamos a punto de encender la fogata. David también tiene cosas que hacer. ¡Será IMPRESIONANTE!—Gritó la última palabra en voz alta, haciendo que todos se estremecieran un poco.

—¡Dios mío, Preston!—Dijo Max con brusquedad. —Dos palabras: ¡Control de volumen!

Preston se sonrojó ligeramente. —uh ... lo siento. ¡De todos modos, mejor nos movemos!

Butters asintió con entusiasmo. —¡Sí!—Estaba prácticamente radiante. —¡Y ya que soy ayudante de campamento! David me hizo líder de este grupo de búsqueda ... ¡así que muévanse todos!—Se sonrojó.—Lo siento, ¿Fui demasiado tosco?

Kenny sonrió y se rio de esp, caminando hacia el niño rubio y palmeando su hombro. —No en absoluto.—Le aseguro de eso. —Bueno, gran ayudante de campamento, ¿nos llevarás de regreso con los demás?

—¡Si! ¡Por aqui, por favor!—Entonces guio al grupo al camino de regreso.

Max gimió. —Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser como David...?

Kyle miró a Max y se encogió de hombros. —Si estás hablando de la actitud alegre de Butters, él siempre ha sido así. Se trata simplemente de Butters. Realmente no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces ".

—Bueno, si él sigue actuando como un mini-David, me permito disentir.

—¿Supongo que no te agrada ese tipo?—Kyle sonríe, sintiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Correcto. David es el tipo más irritante que he conocido.

Kyle se burló suavemente. —Pase un día completo con el culo... me refiero a Cartman, y vea si todavía piensas eso.

—Sí, ¿cuál es su problema? Ustedes dos parecían que se iban a arrancarse la garganta mutuamente.

Kyle frunció el ceño, el humor repentinamente se agrió. —Confía en mí ... no quieres saber. Un consejo, ignora Cartman lo mejor que puedas durante el verano. Él sólo te hará enojar.

—Lo tendré en mente.—asintió Max, sintiendo que el tema de Cartman ya había terminado.

Kyle lo miró una vez más antes de sonreír y extender una mano. —Kyle por cierto. No creo que realmente tuviéramos una presentacion adecuada, y no podría decirle a nadie que preste atención cuando David nos presentó antes.

Max se rió entre dientes. —Sí, te acostumbrarás a eso.—Estrechó la mano de Kyle. —Max.—Hizo un gesto a sus dos amigos. —Ellos son Nikki y Neil.

—Encantado de conocerlos, chicos.—Kyle sonrió. —Lo siento por cualquier mala impresión que pueda haber dado hoy. He estado muh enojado desde que me enteré de que me estaban obligando venir aqui.

—Siento lo mismo, amigo.—Max sonrió.

No mucho después de eso, todos los niños se reunieron con los demás, David de pie junto a una fogata que preparó para su actividad nocturna para su primer día. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Butters aparecer con los demás detrás de él. —¡Oh, genial! ¡Todos ustedes volvieron! ¡Podemos empezar ahora!

—¡Daaaaaaavvvvviiiiiidddd!—Cartman gimió desde su asiento en uno de los muchos troncos que rodeaban el fuego. —¿Podemos comer ahora?

David sonrió ampliamente. —¡Por supuesto, Eric! Las provisiones para los malvaviscos están sobre mi portapapeles. Los configuraré en solo un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Cartman miró la gran bolsa de malvaviscos y chocolate antes de mirar a David. —¡Por supuesto, David!—Sonrió inocentemente antes de que el hombre le diera la espalda al niño.

Mala idea…

Cartman sintió que su sonrisa se convertía en una sonrisa mucha mas grande mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que nadie le prestaba atención. Se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente a los suministros de los malvaviscos.

—David! ¡Lo traje de vuelta! ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?—Dijo Butters alegremente, saltando en su lugar.

El consejero se rió y le dio una palmadita a la cabeza del niño. —¡Claro que lo estoy, Butters! ¡Fue un gran trabajo!

Butters sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban ante el elogio, y una sonrisa muy feliz se formó en su rostro. —¡Dios mío, gracias!

David no pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras miraba al otro detrás de él. —¡Y dónde han estado todo el día? No vi a ninguno de ustedes para cenar esta noche.

—¡Estábamos jugando con el Sr. Honeynuts!—Gritó Karen, mostrando que aún estaba abrazando fuertemente el oso de Max contra su pecho.

Max se sonrojó, ocultando su rostro a David que lo miró en shock.

—¿Max, estabas jugando con Karen? ¿Y la dejaste jugar con tu oso?

—¡Cállate David! No digas demasiado sobre eso ...—Max gimió. Sabiendo que el consejero seria de las pocas personas que nunca dejaria que supiera algo. Simplemente supo en el momento en que el hombre alegre en el momento en que...

David dejó escapar un resoplido y una sonrisa radiante floreció en su rostro. —¡Oh Max!

... actua asi.

—Estoy tan orgulloso! Eso fue algo tan bueno de tu parte.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien! ¿Podemos acabar con esta estupidez? Quiero que acabemos con esto para que todos ya todos podamos dormir ...

La sonrisa de David no cambió cuando vio a Max alejarse en un suspiro. Solo sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a los demás. —¡Por qué no todos encuentran un asiento!— Luego miró a su ayudante. —Butters, ¿por qué no consigues los suministros de los malvaviscos y empiezas a repartirlos? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

Butters saltó de alegría y corrió hacia donde sabía que David había dejado por fin los malvaviscos que necesitaba repartir, pero cuando llegó allí, solo vio un montón de bolsas vacías, a excepción de la caja intacta de galletas Graham. —¿Qué ... eh ... David?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todos los malvaviscos y chocolate se han ido.

—¿Qué? Bueno, eso no puede ser correcto? Acabo de ponerlos todos aquí ... —Se acercó y de hecho encontró que solo quedaban las galletas. —¿Acaso ... se las comio un animal?

Kyle levantó una ceja, notando el problema. Decidió mirar a su alrededor, pero no tardó en notar una gran mancha de chocolate en la boca de cierto niño gordo. Y así, su genio se encendió de nuevo. —¡Tú!

Todos los ojos se voltearom hacia él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando a Cartman y ahora sus ojos se movían de un niño a otro.

Kyle se acercó a Cartman, la mirada nunca perdió su intensidad.

Stan suspiró desde su lugar. —Oh no…

—Te comiste todos los malvaviscos y el chocolate, ¿verdad?

Cartman ni siquiera parecía desconcertado mientras sonreía. —¿Qué? Dejé las galletas a un lado.

—¡Carajo, Cartaman! ¡Porque siempre haces lo mismo!

—¿Espera?- David se acercó a Cartman. —Eric, ¿realmente te comiste todos los suministros? ¡Esos fueron para todos los campistas!

Cartman sonrió inocentemente. "Bueno, lo siento, David. Simplemente no podía esperar ".

Max sintió que su propia molestia aumentaba. —¡No puedo creerlo! Realmente eres un gordo tragon!

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú para llamarme así, puto indio?!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!—Max ahora estaba rojo de ira.

David rápidamente se paró entre los chicos. —Está bien, sólo calmémonos. Todo irá bien. Tenemos más malvaviscos y chocolates— Miró desesperadamente a Gwen, que tenía la nariz atascada en una revista todo el tiempo. —Gwen.. ¿Te importa volver al comedor y conseguir más?

Ella suspiró. —Bien ... volveré ... aunque no esperes que sea rápida al respecto.

—Está bien.—Él sonrió, agradecido de que ella se fuera a hacer la tarea por él. Luego volvió a mirar a los tres chicos enojados. —¿Ven? ¿por qué no nos sentamos y comenzamos a compartir el tiempo mientras esperamos a Gwen? ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres dieron una última mirada antes de aceptar a regañadientes. Max se sentro entre Nikki y Neil. Kyle mientras tanto se sienta junto a Stan.

David suspiró aliviado antes de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro otra vez y aplaudir sus manos, ganando la atención de todos. —¡Bueno! Entonces, mientras esperamos a Gwen, comenzaremos este círculo de calma. El objetivo de esta noche es compartir todo lo que creamos que podemos. Pueden ser problemas por los que estamos pasando ahora o quizás por errores del que nos avergonzamos, o simplemente por algo realmente. —Miró a los campistas, sin desconcertarse por su aspecto desinteresado. —Entonces, ¿a quién le gustaría empezar con nosotros?

Todos no se movieron, sin atreverse a decir nada por el plan de David. Todos, pero uno por supuesto. Butters tenía el brazo levantado con entusiasmo, una sonrisa que coincidía con la de David todavía colocada en su pequeña cabeza. David se echó a reír, y señaló a Butters. —Pensé que serías voluntario, Butters. ¡Adelante, ayudante de campamento!

—¡Yay!—Aclamó el rubio, bajando la mano.

Max suspiró. Realmente esperaba que si todos permanecían en silencio, David se olvidaría de esto y los despediría a todos, pero incluso si Butters no se ofreciera voluntariamente, sabía que el hombre demasiado ansioso habría obligado a todos a hablar con el tiempo. Él solo sacudió la cabeza, apenas girándose para escuchar al niño que se estaba preparando para hablar. —Oh bueno...—murmuró. —¿Qué tan malo podría ser esto?

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Hola a todos, solo vengo a decir que me da paja tratar de dar notas de autoren este capitulo, pero vale decir que el proximo capitulo sera bastante corto y despues se viene a la verdadera locura de campamento de verano. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. La hora de contar cosas

**Hola a todos, aqui presentando el capitulo mas corto que veremos en esta historia, es mas de relajo y un cague de risa en cuanto a reacciones. Ya veran como va esto... **

**South Park no es mio, sino lo es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La hora de contar cosas**

La sonrisa de David podía iluminar todo el campamento oscuro, era tan grande y brillante. Estaba radiante hacia Butters, que hizo un buen intento de igualar la sonrisa de David, pero no coincidió completamente con el hombre experimentado de sonrisa. —Está bien, Butters, ¿qué quieres decir a todo el campamento?

Butters se encogieron levemente, haciendo sonar nerviosamente sus manos mientras miraba a los otros niños. Finalmente se le ocurrió que todos los niños estaban mirando fijamente al chico, que ahora él era el centro de atención. Se sintió instintivamente tragar, bajando la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual.

Al darse cuenta de su aprensión, David puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del niño. —No te pongas nervioso, Butters. Estás entre amigos aquí.

—¿Lo estoy?

—¡Por supuesto!" Nerris habló primero.

"¡Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Butters!—Gritó Nurf apasionadamente.

El rubio sintió una mano agarrar la suya, y se giró para ver a Kenny dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El pobre chico se había quitado su desgastada sudadera naranja, para que Butters pudiera ver cada centímetro de su rostro generalmente oculto. —No hay nada de que preocuparse, Butters. Habla libremente.

Sintiendo que su sonrisa recuperaba toda su fuerza, Butters asintió y volvió a mirar a todos los demás. —¡Está bien, aquí voy!

Los campistas que se han calentado con Butters le aplaudieron de manera alentadora.

—Está bien, entonces, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, mis amigos y yo venimos de South Park, Colorado. Vivo con mi mamá y mi papá y siempre hago lo que me dicen.

—¡Eso es maravilloso Butters!—David sonrió.

—S-sí, pero-pero si me porto mal, mi padre siempre me castiga ...—Había un tono amargo en su voz cuando dice esto, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

—Oh, entiendo que debe ser frustrante ...—comenzó David. —Pero estoy seguro de que no te portas mal todo el tiempo. Pareces un muy buen chico, Butters.

—Je, gracias David!—Butters sonrió, feliz con los elogios recibidos. —Bueno, todavía no me gusta que me castiguen. Como... como la vez que me castigaron por no ayudar a mi madre a limpiar el sótano...

El consejero asintió. —Bueno, sé que puede no sonar justo, pero eso me parece razonable.

El niño se encogió de hombros. —Supongo ... pero todavía me irrita. Oh, como este día me castigaron por salir con Paris Hilton.

—...

Todos, menos sus amigos de South Park, se callaron.

—Uh ... ¿qué?—Max fue el primero en cuestionar ese relato..

Butters parpadeó inocentemente antes de seguir explicando. —Bueno sí. Paris Hilton llegó a South Park un día y ... bueno, ella parecía que realmente me quería mucho, así que salimos ... ¿creo?—Butters trato de recordar ese momento, pensando cuidadosamente en los detalles que ocurrio ese dia.. —Sin embargo, ella actuó un poco rara. Y ella seguía llamándome señor Biggles e incluco me puso un disfraz de oso y...

Max entrecerró los ojos. —Está bien, suficiente. ¡No inventes una mierda así!

—N-no! ¡De Verdad! Yo estoy diciendo la verdad."

—Él en realidad...—Stan habló. —Sabemos que suena raro, pero es verdad.

Butters asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, pero después de eso, mis padres no les gustó que me negara a ir con ella ppr una suma de dinero. Asi que me castigaron.—Hizo una pausa, ignorando las reacciones estupefactas de los del campamento mientras pensaba en otros incidentes sobre por qué estaba castigado. —¡Oh sí, hubo una vez que mis padres me encerraron en el sótano!

La multitud se quedó callada, todos mirando intensamente a Butters.

Fue David quien decidió romperlo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa nerviosa. —Um ... ¿por qué tus padres te encerraron en el sótano?

—¡Oh, eso es porque tuve que fingir mi propia muerte!—Butters había dicho que en un tono tan dulce y gentil, que no había forma de que se hubiera usado con esa frase.

Los campistas compartieron expresiones similares de conmoción, confusión e incredulidad.

Butters tomó la señal para continuar y complacer felizmente. —Sí, los muchachos y yo queríamos estudiar un extraño objeto que tenia las chicas, que podia leer el futuro, así que me enviaron a una fiesta de pijamas para chicas. P-pero obviamente soy un niño, así que fingimos mi muerte frente a mis padres, para poder fingir que era una chica nueva en la ciudad.

Max miró brevemente a los demás para ver que también tenían una cara que solo gritaba las palabras que pronunció a continuación. —¿Qué coño?

Butters asintió en su dirección. —¡Sí! Después de que todo el asunto con las chicas terminó, volví a casa y mamá y papá me encerraron en el sótano, pensé que era un nuevo castigo por irme y tal. También me encadenaron. En serio chicos, déjenme decirles que fue incómodo. Me dolia mucho el cuello.

—... ¿así que fingiste tu muerte frente a tus padres ... y vuelves a casa solo para ser encerrado?—Chilló nerviosamente David.

—Sí, creo que pensaron que era un zombie por un tiempo o algo así. Intentaron alimentarme con el cadáver de esa señora y-

David dejó escapar un fuerte grito que calmó a Butters. Nota mental, investigar más en la vida hogareña de Butters... y de todos los demas chicos de South Park, pensó, sintiendo que su rostro había palidecido significativamente. —¡U-uh, buena historia de fantasía, Butters!—Decidió decir.

—P-pero no fue una fantasia, Sr. David. Eso fue re-

—¡Está bien!—Él lo interrumpió de nuevo, mirando a los otros chicos. Tiene que haberlo inventado. Nada de eso sucedería realmente. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo antes de elegir a otro niño. —Uh, Stan! ¿Por qué no hablas después?

Fue en ese momento que Gwen decidió regresar con los suministros de s'mores. —¿Así que ... de qué me perdí?

David dio una sonrisa muy tensa. —No quieres saber...

Gwen parpadeó, sorprendida por la respuesta de David antes de decidir soltarlo y simplemente entregar los suministros a los niños. —Uh ... ¿está bien?—Notó que Cartman hacía movimientos de agarre hacia los malvaviscos y el chocolate en sus manos y simplemente lo apagó. —Creo que has tenido suficientes por hoy, Eric.

—¿Qué?—El chico gordito le dio una mirada incrédula antes de entrecerrar los ojos hacia ella. —¡Oye! ¡Dame mis bombones y chocolate!

Gwen le devolvió una mirada indiferente antes de sonreír e inclinarse más cerca de Kyle, dejando caer trozos adicionales de las golosinas en sus manos. —No.

Kyle le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Cartman, preparando sus s'mores.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué el judío se pone extra?

—Porque lo tratas mal y me sentí mal por él.

—¡Gracias!— Kyle le sonrió.

—No hay problema, chico.—Ella golpeó muy ligeramente su hombro.

Cartman estaba furioso. —¡Esto es una mierda!

—Eric, lenguaje!—David habló.

Cartman se cruzó de brazos y se quejó enojado.

David, todavía conmocionado por el salvaje cuento de Butters, suspiró y miró a Gwen. —Gwen, después de que todos obtengan algo, dale a Eric uno más.

El gordito escuchó esto y sonrió victorioso. —¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, judío!

—Eric ...—David le advirtió.

—Uh, quiero decir, ¡gracias, David!

El consejero asintió antes de mirar a Stan. "Está bien, Stan, ¿Algo que te gustaría sacar de tu pecho?

Stan lo pensó detenidamente, una expresión aburrida que mostraba que realmente no le importaba mucho mientras pensaba en las acciones de su pasado. —Um ... veamos ...

—Ooh, Stan!—Cartman gritó. "¡Díles la historia en el que estuviste poseído por Satanás por un tiempo!

—¡¿QUÉ ?!—gritó David horrorizado.

—Oh, sí ..." dijo Stan, todavía claramente aburrido de todo esto.

—¿Oh, sí?'—Repitió Max. Inesperadamente, se ríe. —Está bien, lo entiendo. Todos ustedes están jugando con nosotros.

Neil asintió de acuerdo. —Sí, fue un buen chiste suyo chicos , pero no nos engañan. Quiero decir, suceden cosas raras aqui tambien y todo eso, ¿pero saliendo con Paris Hilton y que te vendan? ¿Muertes falsas y encerradas en sótanos? ¿Poseido por Satanás? Buen intento muchachos, pero esto no es gracioso.

Stan sacudió la cabeza a los dos. —No, en serio. Estuve poseído por Satanás por un tiempo. Quería evitar que el diablo canadiense hiciera juegos freemium y le dejé usar mi cuerpo para detenerlo.

—...

—¿El diablo canadiense?" Preguntó Nikki.

—Sí, Beelzaboot"

—Y Satanás quería detenerlo ..." Neil preguntó a continuación.

—UH Huh.

—¿De dejar de hacer esos estúpidos juegos de freemium ...?—Max terminó.

—Lo tienes.

Max todavía tenía una mirada de completa incredulidad cuando volvió a hablar. —Te das cuenta ... que todo esto ... ¡es una completa estupidez!"

—¡Max!—Gritó David, antes de mirar a los otros chicos. —Pero en serio muchachos, creo que esta fantasía está por acabar ahora. El punto de esto es sacar la verdad y-

—David, estamos diciendo la verdad. Dijo Stan.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, todos hemos hecho algo jodido en un momento u otro.

—Sí.—sonrió Cartman. —Como cuando bombardearon Canadá.

—¡Cállate, Culon!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Y qué hay de ti, tetas gordas!—Kyle trajo de vuelta.

—Oh, nunca hice nada malo.—sonrió Eric, masticando el s'more que finalmente pudo hacer. —Soy un buen chico, a diferencia de ti, judío.

—¡Ja!—Kyle se rió. —¡Ya quisieras, gordo de mierda! ¿Por qué no aclaras al resto del campamento toda la basura que has hecho a lo largo de los años?

—¡Bien, lo haré!—Cartman cruzó las piernas, una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. —Veamos ... mmmm ... no. No hay nada en mi mente. Supongo que realmente soy un ángel, ¿eh?

—¡No me mientas, Cartman! ¡Eres un racista, gordo, cerdo, y usas personas para tu propio beneficio personal! Ni siquiera puedo contar la cantidad de veces que usaste a Butters por beneficio propio. ¡Fingiste ser retrasado solo para ganar en las Olimpiadas Especiales! ¡Intentaste asesinarme más de una vez, por ser judío, POR SER UN JUDIO!

—Eso es cierto, Kyle.

—¡Has intentado exterminar a todo el pueblo judío en mas de una ocasión.

—Si, lo he hecho...

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Gritó Neil con pura ira.

—¡Sí! ¿Y qué hay de Scott Tenorman?

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¡Dile a todos lo que le has hecho, Cartman!

—Nada realmente malo ..."

—¡Hiciste que mataran a sus padres y destrozar sus cuerpo para volverlos carne del chile que le diste a Scott!

La expresión horrorizada en los rostros de los campistas era insuficiente. Habían alcanzado tal nivel de silencio aturdido, también en estado de shock ante la revelación de noticias que nadie sabía qué decir a continuación.

Cartman no parecía preocupado por nada de lo que había comentado el pelirojo. Terminó tranquilamente su golosina, lamiéndose los dedos pegajosos antes de mirar a Kyle. —¿Cual es tu punto?

—¡Ugh!—Gritó Kyle muy acaloradamente, se volteo para irse y dando pisadas fuerte hasta las tiendas. —¡Me voy a la cama!

Stan se levantó preocupado, siguiéndolo. —¡Kyle, espérame!"

Cartman se situó a continuación, dejando escapar un bostezo dramático. —Bien, yo también estoy cansado. Buenas noches a todos. David, Gwen, muchas gracias por esta noche memorable. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Tweek se crispó mientras miraba a Craig. —V-vamos a la cama también?

Craig se encogió de hombros. —Si, supongo. Nada nos detiene.—Los dos se alejaron a continuación, sin siquiera mirar a los campistas y al consejero todavía tranquilos. Kenny suspiró mientras los veía irse, ordenando a Karen que lo acompañara mientras les deseaba buenas noches a todos.

Butters tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sin sentir la tensión en el aire mientras se acercaba a David. —Entonces ... ¿hice un buen trabajo como ayudante de campamento hoy?

David logró forzar su mirada sobre el niño, pero no le salieron palabras, solo un gemido agudo cuando todas las historias de South Park finalmente parecieron hundirse. Se volvió hacia su co-consejero, con una mirada triste en su rostro. —¿Gweeeeeennnnnn?

Gwen simplemente se puso de pie, también había sido forzada a guardar silencio mientras se acercaba a David, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Vamos amigo ... Vamos a llevarte a la cama también.—Comenzó a alejar a su sensible amigo, mirando por encima de sus hombros a los demás. —Uh ... ustedes también se van. Max? ¿Por qué no apagas el fuego por nosotros, eh?

—¡Oh! ¡Ooh!—Gritó Butters. —¿Puedo ayudar también!

—... Claro ...—Gwen forzó una sonrisa, no muy convencida de que debería dejar que el chico rubio lo hiciera, pero Max iba a estar allí, así que ¿por qué no? Cuando David dejó escapar otro grito, ella suspiró y lo apartó suavemente. —Vamos, David, vamos a descansar esa pobre mente tuya ...

Butters los vio irse, antes de mirar a los campistas restantes. —Entonces, ¿les gusto esta noche?—Le preguntó a Max.

Max sintió que su ojo se contraía. —No te me acerques...

—¿Qué tipo de campistas trajo David este año?—Preguntó Neil en shcok.

Nikki miró a todos antes de sonreír. —¿Saben? Ya me agradan estos chicos.

—Esos tipos estan locos...—Comento perdidamente Max.

**Fin del capitulo.**


End file.
